


Love.Actually (p1)

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Love.Actually [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, harry is 16, louis is 18, undarage drinking alcohol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно дело, когда в тринадцать лет ты понимаешь, что гей. Другое дело, когда в четырнадцать ты влюбляешься в парня, меньше всего похожего на гея, и хочешь сделать его счастливым больше всего на свете. Бывает ли любовь с четырннадцати лет на всю жизнь? Стоит ли это проверять? Эти ответы и предстоит найти Гарри.<br/>Когда тебе восемнадцать и у тебя есть все, о чем только можно пожелать, то совсем не хочется никаких проблем. Плохо только то, что эта проблема существует у тебя в голове и очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoplesly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Фик за 2012-2013 год

_Girls Aloud/Glee Cast-Hopelessly Devoted To You_

Переезжать из Дриффилда в Йорк Гарри совсем не хотелось. Не столько из-за новой школы, новых людей, новых проблем и прочих неприятностей, сколько из-за того, что тут был Оливер. Конечно, Оливер не догадывался ни о чем и просто обнял на прощание, пообещав обязательно приехать на каникулах в гости. Не на краю света же находится Йорк?

Сейчас, сидя под проливным зимним дождем, Гарри думал, что его первое увлечение прошло куда более безболезненно, чем нынешнее. Смешно и странно вспоминать, как он украдкой наблюдал за новеньким в классе, как сжималось что-то в груди, когда тот заправлял за ухо отросшую челку, и как он расстроился, когда Оливер наконец подстригся. Хотя где-то в глубине души Гарри понимал, что в тринадцать лет желание проводить почти все свободное время только с лучшим другом и то, что все мысли только о парне — странно, особенно когда все вокруг уже начинали обсуждать короткие юбки девочек, писать записки и провожать их домой. Странным было и желание касаться его, непонятно почему так сладко замирало сердце, когда Оливер улыбался его шутке. Ему казалось, что с ним что-то не так, что он не такой, как все остальные мальчики из их класса, но особо не задумывался. Ему просто было безумно хорошо и горячо в груди от улыбки и смеха лучшего друга.

Ближе к четырнадцати годам Гарри окончательно понял, что с ним что-то не так. Очень странным казалось то, что ни одна девочка так и не заинтересовала его, что с большим интересом он смотрит на губы Оливера, чем на губы Эшли, которая то и дело угощала его шоколадом и пялилась на него все уроки напролет. Еще более странными были сны и следы на простыне после них. Оказалось, что очень неприятно и больно, когда лучший друг приглашает девочку из параллельного класса на свидание. Когда Оли спросил его мнение о своем внешнем виде перед свиданием, Гарри просто поправил капюшон на его толстовке, хлопнул по плечу и, улыбнувшись, сказал, что он отлично выглядит, хотя больше всего хотел прижаться к другу губами, повалить на кровать и не отпускать ни на какое свидание.

Уже дома, заперевшись в своей комнате, он долго изучал потолок, стараясь не дать волю слезам, которые душили его, чувствовал, как сердце вот-вот разорвется от пульсирующей боли, ему хотелось кричать, биться головой, кулаками о стену только для того, чтобы заглушить то, что он испытывал. Словно какое-то гадкое чудовище поселилось у него в груди и резало острыми когтями там, где сердце. Чудовище выжигало легкие, не давая дышать. Заставляло представлять, как Оливер обнимает, улыбается девушке, как целует ее на прощание. Образы были один ярче другого, рвано мелькали, как кадры старых фильмов. Он даже не мог представить масштаба всей катастрофы, пока спустя несколько долгих часов споров с самим собой он, наконец, не признался самому себе, что, похоже, влюбился в лучшего друга. На тот момент это казалось самой большой трагедией в его жизни. Он понимал, что у него совсем нет шансов, и все, что ему оставалось, это стараться сохранить крепкую дружбу с Оливером, чтобы всегда быть рядом.

Несмотря на переезд они оставались достаточно близки благодаря интернету и телефонным разговорам. Оливер был человеком слова и сдержал обещание — он приехал сразу после Нового года. Когда они наконец встретились, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что рад ему просто как другу и не более. Он с интересом выслушал, как они отмечали праздники, и с кем Оливеру удалось поцеловаться на вечеринке. На вопрос «как проходят его каникулы?» Гарри отшутился, что ничем похожим похвастаться не может, так как еще никого не знает. И он все-таки не смог решиться на признание, что ему, похоже, нравятся далеко не девочки. И что после Рождества он увидел парня, из-за которого так непростительно быстро забыл Оливера.

Сейчас, спустя два года, это казалось таким далеким и нереальным. В итоге, было крайне глупо страдать из-за такого пустяка. Все прежнее не имело ничего общего с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас. Или скорее с тем, что он совершенно ничего не чувствовал.

Луи не пришел. Четырнадцатое февраля. Было очевидно, что ждать у его дома глупо, и если он не позвонил два часа назад, если машина аккуратно припаркована у дома, и если Джей сказала, что его дома нет, то он не собирается приходить сейчас. Сегодня пятница и, разумеется, Луи не будет тратить ее впустую. И он не собирался тратить ее на дурацкий поход в кино с ним.

Трясущейся от холода рукой Гарри вытащил два глянцевых прямоугольника — билеты на последний сеанс. «Реальная любовь». Он усмехнулся, но улыбка вышла жалкой, и Гарри закинул голову, подставляя лицо дождю, чтобы слезы не покатились из глаз.

Ему просто хотелось, чтобы они сели вместе в удобные кресла с большим ведром попкорна на двоих и смотрели, как «Мистер Премьер-министр» в школьном коридоре целует «горничную»; как маленький мальчик научился играть на барабанах, чтобы выступать с понравившейся девочкой на концерте; как героиня Кейры Найтли пытается неловко подружиться с тайно влюбленным в нее другом ее мужа… уффф… Гарри помнил практически каждую деталь любимого фильма и поэтому когда он узнал, что этот фильм покажут на День Святого Валентина, он, не раздумывая, купил два билета, просто, на всякий случай, на последний ряд.

А после того, что произошло на его День Рождения, он пригласил Луи, и тот согласился. Гарри надеялся, что если повезет, то после кино они отправятся пить какао в маленькое кафе на углу; что Луи приедет на своем Porsche и отвезет Гарри домой и, может, поцелует на прощание, как тогда, нежно-нежно.  
Он не пришел.

Гарри думал, что он заболел, но мама сказала, что «Луи ушел еще около часа назад». Гарри думал, что он перепутал кинотеатры, но возле кинотеатра с таким же названием, но в другом квартале, его тоже не было. Когда он решился позвонить, то в ответ были только долгие гудки, и сухой электронный голос предложил оставить сообщение после сигнала.

После он зачем-то отправился пешком к дому Томлинсонов, несмотря на то что уже начинался дождь и дул отвратительный холодный февральский ветер. В этот вечер Гарри не одевался слишком тепло, а просто накинул пальто поверх рубашки, обмотав шею шарфом, но при этом он совершенно не чувствовал холода. Он просто брел по улицам, старательно не замечая влюбленные пары, яркие вывески в сердечках, счастливый смех, доносившийся, казалось, отовсюду.

Зачем-то он долго стоял и смотрел на то, как капли стекают с гладких стекол машин во дворе, как мама Луи погасила свет в комнате близнецов, как отчим играет с собакой. Он так и стоял, вцепившись руками в витую решетку, пока не погасли все окна.

Откуда-то взялась надежда, что из-за поворота появится Луи или что он перезвонит, или еще что-то.

Особо не раздумывая, Гарри потянул калитку на себя, прошел и, усевшись прямо под окном гостиной, решил, что ничего страшного в том, что он немного подождет Луи тут, ведь, возможно, он сейчас придет. В конце концов, кто думает о гордости, когда сердце разбито?


	2. Pretend It's OK

_Little Mix — Pretend Itʼs OK_

Под утро дождь прекратился, и, выходя из клуба, Луи махнул на прощание Эду и решил прогуляться, вместо того чтобы взять такси. От сигаретного дыма и выпитого слегка кружилась голова, хотелось немного освежиться. Возможно, ему повезет, и мама не заметит такого позднего, а скорее раннего, возвращения и не начнет отчитывать. В последнее время она слишком заостряла внимание на его ночных похождениях.

Но какое-то время назад произошло то, о чем он не хотел вспоминать и то, о чем старался поскорее забыть. Минутный порыв мог стоить ему слишком дорого. Он покачал головой, стараясь отбросить ненужные воспоминания и нелепое чувство вины, достал телефон. Прикосновение к его покрытию было приятным и теплым, отчего замерзшие пальцы немного согрелись. Утро выдалось очень свежим. Проверил звонки — пара пропущенных от Гарри, но никаких сообщений. Хорошо, что он понял. Это было жестоко с его стороны не приходить, но другого выхода не было. Маленький Стайлс совсем не хотел понимать слово «нет» и все его производные. Вздохнув, он направился домой — идти было недолго, минут пятнадцать, но сырость пробирала до костей, и, подняв воротник, Луи ускорил шаг.

Когда он все еще слегка пьяный и пропахший сигаретным дымом подходил к своему дому, он увидел карету скорой помощи, выезжавшую из ворот их дома.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что он даже не успел испугаться и просто подбежал к крыльцу. Тед, их лабрадор, беспокойно поскуливая, заглядывал в глаза матери Луи, которая стояла на крыльце и с тревогой смотрела вслед уезжающей скорой помощи.

— Мама?! Что случилось? Кого… — он не сумел закончить предложение.

— Гарри.

— Что?! Какого черта он делал тут. Мама?!

— Я думала, ты мне это объяснишь, похоже, он просидел под дождем всю ночь. Если бы не Тэд, я бы еще не скоро вышла и заметила его… Луи, что ты снова натворил? Где тебя снова носило до утра?

Луи в ответ только покачал головой, объяснять было некогда, развернулся и побежал за машиной скорой помощи. «В конце концов, — думал он, — его повезут в ближайшую больницу. Черт. Почему я не мог подумать, что он останется меня ждать? Ненормальный…

 _«Да ладно, ты мог предусмотреть и это»_ , — отвечал внутренний голос. —  _«Просто тебе было плевать»…_

— Да заткнись ты! — Луи даже не заметил, что выкрикнул это вслух, и только прибавил шаг, чтобы побыстрее добраться до больницы. Ноги гудели после ночи в клубе, слегка мутило от переживаний и недосыпа — совершенно идиотская идея была идти пешком туда, но мысль взять такси почему-то не пришла ему в голову. И когда он добрался, прошло уже около часа с того момента, как Гарри увезли.

Когда он, грязный от брызг машин, промокший от лондонского моросящего зимнего дождя, ввалился в холл больницы, дежурная медсестра даже не хотела его пускать в отделение. Грязный, растрепанный парень с перегаром не внушал ей никакого доверия, к тому же даже толком объяснить не мог, зачем он явился. Когда Луи отдышался и, наконец, объяснил, что пришел к другу, которого только привезли на скорой, назвал имя и фамилию, она все-таки сдалась и сказала номер палаты и разрешила войти.

Луи было побежал по коридору, но, не дойдя до палаты несколько шагов, остановился. «Черт. Что я тут делаю? Что я скажу? Как объясню?» Он, пожалуй, бы развернулся, поехал домой и просто позвонил по телефону дежурной сестре, чтобы узнать о состоянии Гарри Стайлса, но дверь нужной ему палаты распахнулась, и вышел…

— Стен?! Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он, подбежав к лучшему другу, схватил его за плечо. — Стен, семь утра… или сколько там… что ты тут делаешь? Что с ним?! — в ужасе прошептал Луи. — Он? Он… ну…?!

— Успокойся. Он жив, его жизни ничего не угрожает, по крайней мере, пока. Сильное переохлаждение и подозрение на воспаление легких. Он всю ночь просидел под дождем… черт! Томлинсон, ты вообще думал?! Ты решил, что «этот малыш подождет меня _покаябудутрахатького-тодругого?!_ »

— Отстань, — выдохнул Луи с облегчением. — Дай я пройду к нему. Я хочу…

— Да черт тебя побери, Луи! «Я хочу!» — перехочешь. Тебе к нему нельзя.

— Почему? Ты тоже вроде не родственник, тебе можно, а мне нет? — прошипел он, отталкивая Стена.

— Луи. **Тебе нельзя** , — преградив дорогу, объяснил Стен. — Понимаешь… твоя мама, разумеется, позвонила Энн, Энн позвонила Джемме. А Джемма разбудила меня. Она **попросила** тебя не приходить. Иначе она или Энн тебя убьют. Или подадут в суд. Он же несовершеннолетний, забыл?

— Не-ет… но…

— Да ты вообще охренел, да?! Ты думал, что трахать этого малыша на заднем сидении своего «Porsche» можно, и он никому не скажет, да? Черт! Он сказал об этом Джемме, когда ты его привез той ночью… Мне и Джемме, ты знаешь, они очень близки, ну, а я там просто был… Сукин ты сын, Томлинсон. Он-то надеялся, что ты его хоть немного «любил». Ты думал, что можно так пользоваться доверием этого влюбленного подростка и плевать на него, его чувства, ожидания, только бы удовлетворить свои потребности? Только ты во всем виноват, понимаешь? Тебе тяжело было с ним провести вечер? Но ты-то предпочел своих шлюх. Я бы сам тебя убил, не посмотрев, что мы дружим чуть не с рождения… поэтому лучше просто уйди, хорошо? — Стен все это высказал громким шепотом. Но Луи казалось, что он орал на всю больницу. — Я потом позвоню тебе, расскажу, как он, если хочешь, — внезапно спокойным голосом закончил он.

Луи только посмотрел на Стена и кивнул. Кажется, до него только сейчас начинало доходить, что он натворил.

Черт. Стайлс, малыш… младший брат девушки Стена. Луи зарычал от злости на себя, резко развернулся и выбежал из больницы. 

«Как я мог? Ну что мне стоило… ну сходил бы я с ним на этот дерьмовый фильм. Черт, как светились его глаза, когда я наконец согласился, — мысли путались в голове. — Господи… сколько он просидел под дождем? Если сеанс на 9 вечера… забрали его около 6… черт!» — его прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, как долго Гарри ждал его под дождем.

Он ошарашено смотрел на дорогу, по которой пролетали машины и брызги, летевшие из-под колес, окончательно убивали светлый кашемир его пальто, но Луи, казалось, не обращал на них никакого внимания. Он только смотрел невидящим взглядом, потом взъерошил волосы и медленно побрел назад по улице, по которой только недавно прибежал сюда.

Парень шел и только думал о том, что он натворил. Как он мог? Что ему стоило в очередной раз отказать? Почему-то он даже не подумал о подобных последствиях. Почему он никогда не думает о последствиях? Да потому что ему всегда все сходит с рук.

Он очень хотел, чтобы можно было вернуть время назад, исправить, но знал, что это, к сожалению, невозможно.

Как-то было совершенно все равно, что с ним будет дальше, если Энн заявит в полицию. Несмотря на то, что доказательств против него не было никаких, что Гарри добровольно согласился, наверное, у нее были шансы обвинить его? Или нет? Луи совершенно не понимал юридических тонкостей подобного рода.

Удивительно, но вопрос с полицией его волновал меньше всего. Больше всего его беспокоило состояние Гарри, такой холод, да и дождь…, а он такой маленький и хрупкий.

Это было новое чувство, его никогда не занимали мысли о посторонних людях. А близких он мог пересчитать по пальцам. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Гарри совершенно ненужный и посторонний элемент в его жизни, случайный секс и не более. С кем не бывает?

Луи шел домой и не мог понять, откуда все эти ненужные переживания в его голове? Зачем ему это нужно, если все было так хорошо до первого февраля.

***

Прошло уже пару дней с момента, когда Гарри оказался в больнице. Стен позвонил только раз, сказал, что ему лучше, но он пробудет в больнице еще около недели.

Был вторник, но он не мог заставить себя даже выйти из комнаты, не говоря о том, чтобы пойти в школу. Пожалуй, можно будет прогулять и завтра.

Как ни странно, но ни мать с отчимом, ни сестры не стучались, не врывались в комнату с призывами пойти в школу, обедать, завтракать или еще куда-то. Мама просто заносила обед в комнату, грустно смотрела на него и молча выходила. Даже Тэд не скулил под дверью.

Главное, чтобы родители продолжали молчать и не лезли с вопросами. Ему сейчас не до объяснений, а со школой он разберется сам.

Они просто оставили его в покое и дали возможность разобраться в самом себе. В любом случае, когда-то это было необходимо сделать.

Луи был совершенно разбит, раздавлен, и все его мысли занимала сложившаяся ситуация. Ладно, если бы такое произошло с какой-то влюбленной в него девушкой, но Гарри совершенно очевидно не был представителем противоположного пола. И о том, что случилось, никто не должен узнать. Достаточно их четверых. По крайней мере он надеялся, что Гарри никому не рассказал.

Конечно, никто из школы или семьи не знал о его «отношениях» с Гарри. Да что там, о Гарри, никто же и не знал о том, что его ориентация не совсем традиционная.

Луи лежал на кровати, курил и, выпуская ровные кольца дыма в потолок, думал о том, что, оказывается, непризнание собственной ориентации может стоить кому-то жизни. Жизни человека, который, как оказалось, дорог ему, и мысль о собственном ничтожном и подлом поступке уже вторые сутки не давала ему жить.

Допустим, когда тебе 18, вообще не сложно спать и с девушками, поддерживая репутацию гетеросексуала, в таком возрасте и на дерево встанет, но что дальше? Колледж, университет… 20, 25 лет…, а это уже совсем не тот возраст, когда можно трахать все, что движется. А может, он и не гей вовсе? Луи засмеялся и затянулся глубже. Ну да, не гей. И в 14, 15 лет в лагере и в 17… 18… ну да, все ради интереса и желания попробовать все.

С другой стороны, девушки так же нравились ему и возбуждали, как и парни, все проходило так, как надо, и все были довольны. Но сама мысль, что его организм реагировал одинаково на парней и девушек не давала ему покоя. Как понять, кто тебе нравится больше? С кем лучше? А главное, что делать и как себя вести? Как так вышло, что он переспал с Гарри… или это Гарри переспал с ним?

Мысли в голове толкались, как овцы на пастбище, и никак не хотели становиться в четкий и понятный ряд. Они кружились, завивались в спирали и сводились снова к Гарри.

Лу зажмурился, вспоминая, как они познакомились. Ведь Гарри был совсем ребенком, когда их семья переехала в Йорк. Это было… года 2 назад, да. Гарри было лет 14, Луи уже знал, что мальчики ему тоже нравятся, но пользуясь большим успехом у девушек, он не обращал внимания на свою странную особенность. Друзья бы не одобрили, да и самому меньше всего хотелось выделяться подобным образом.

Как раз под Рождество Стен начал встречаться с Джеммой и потащил Луи на предновогоднюю вечеринку к Стайлсам, где они и встретились в первый раз.

Луи улыбнулся воспоминаниям — Гарри был таким смешным, пухлым большеглазым ребенком, очень тихим и скромным, как все подростки, оказавшиеся во «взрослой» компании. Он только сидел в большом кресле за елкой и наблюдал за весельем. Луи смутно припоминал, что тот вечер он провел с Джессикой, красивой блондинкой из параллельного класса, и гораздо больше его занимала мысль, есть ли трусики под короткой юбкой, чем перепуганный ребенок в углу комнаты.

Только потом, на Рождественских каникулах, когда Джемма и Стен пригласили его и Джесс в кафе, Джемма смеясь, рассказала, что ее младший брат то и дело расспрашивал ее о Луи. Безусловно, Джемма обожала своего младшего брата, но даже ее забавляла детская заинтересованность.

_— Луи, представляешь, Гарри спрашивает, когда ты снова придешь. Мне даже пришлось пообещать, что я вас официально познакомлю, — смеялась девушка, — видимо, на вечеринке его отпугнуло количество девушек, окруживших тебя… ой, Джесс, знаешь же, ему никто кроме тебя не нужен… ах да! Вот малыш выпил столько какао, только бы не уходить спать, что его чуть не стошнило. Так вот, Лу, ты теперь в ответе за здоровье моего брата и ты просто обязан поощрить своим присутствием наш дом и исполнить новогоднюю мечту Гарри. Никто не должен остаться без подарка, правда? — Джемма потрепала его по затылку и добавила: — завтра в семь._

Сигарета потухла, чуть обжигая пальцы, Луи смял окурок в пепельнице и вынырнул из воспоминаний:

«Да уж, «новогодняя мечта», натворил ты дел, Санта Клаус херов».

Мысль о том, что нужно все-таки попробовать извиниться или хотя бы просто увидеть, что с Гарри все хорошо, не давала ему покоя уже третий вечер подряд, и он, наконец, решился.

Посмотрев в окно, Луи заметил, что за окнами уже темно, в доме тихо и, пожалуй, уже приемные часы в больнице давно закончились. Тем лучше — его родственников там точно нет.

Натянув джинсы, ботинки, куртку, он выскользнул из комнаты.

Мама с отчимом смотрели телевизор, Тэд лежал в своем любимом кресле и слабо вильнул хвостом, увидев хозяина.

— Ты куда, Луи? — спросил отчим.

— Ээ… нуу… я скоро вернусь. У меня есть одно дело… — скороговоркой пробормотал он.

Джей спокойно посмотрела на сына и спросила:

— Ты в больницу, конечно же? И плевал ты на все предупреждения.

— Да. Мам, мне так нужно. Правда. Я на минутку. Только Энн не говори, — пробормотал Луи и поспешно выскочил за дверь.

Выйдя под ливень, Луи понял, что его «Porsche» совершенно непригоден для езды по такой погоде, и задумался: вернуться и попросить ключи от «Rover» или все же воспользоваться услугами такси? Но тут он услышал, как открывается дверь.

— Луи, — позвала Джей, — держи ключи. Твоя сейчас не пройдет по такой погоде. Только не гони.

— Спасибо, мам! — сказал Луи хриплым голосом, поймал ключи и побежал под дождем к машине.

Только подъехав к больнице, Луи понял, что ничего не привез с собой, огляделся и через дорогу увидел какое-то кафе, решил зайти и купить хоть что-то. Не очень богатый ассортимент, но какао и имбирное печенье было свежим.  
Когда он подошел к больнице, там была вечерняя пересменка и царила легкая суматоха в холле, не веря своей удаче, он быстро проскользнул на второй этаж, подошел к палате и прислушался — тишина. Приоткрыв дверь и увидел, что в палате была только одна кровать, на ней, свернувшись клубочком, спал Гарри. Больше никого не было.

Он тихо проскользнул в комнату и посмотрел на монитор показаний. Конечно, не то, чтобы он разбирался, но он мог отличить пульс от температуры. «37.7» на мониторе, и Луи выдохнул с облегчением — не страшно.

Понимая, что стоять так глупо, он подошел к столику, вытащил какао в большом плотном картонном стакане, насыпал печенье в вазу, стоящую на тумбочке. Кинул куртку на стул и повернулся к Гарри — он все еще спал.  
«Такой маленький и беззащитный, — с нежностью подумал Луи. — Зачем я ему нужен? Такой красивый. Может быть с кем угодно, кто устоит?»

Луи протянул руку, провел по непослушным кудрям, коснулся щеки. Гарри зашевелился и приоткрыл глаза:

— Ты? — прохрипел он. — Луи? — он попытался сесть, но Луи остановил его:

— Я уже ухожу, извини, что разбудил, спи.

— Нет, подожди, пожалуйста. Не уходи. Не бросай меня снова, — попросил Гарри.

Луи не хотелось думать, что Гарри был готов заплакать — пусть голос дрогнул просто так.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился он. Подошел и сел на кровать. — Прости меня, малыш, ладно? Я знаю, что не имел никакого права так поступать. Я знаю, что виноват, и это все звучит ужасно пафосно, но я пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной даже разговаривать.

— Я думал, я больше никогда тебя не увижу, — выпалил Гарри. — Ты знаешь, мама и Джеми запретили мне общаться с тобой. Я знаю, я понимаю, я тебе не нужен, совсем. Но, пожалуйста, не уходи сейчас, и я прощу тебе все, что угодно, только не уходи, — глаза Гарри заблестели, но Луи снова предпочел списать все на температуру.

— Я тебе принес какао, хочешь? — невпопад предложил он. — Это самое лучше, что может быть — выпить какао, когда болеешь.

Гарри молча кивнул и сел, Луи протянул стакан.

— Спасибо, Лу… Лу, а ты можешь прилечь ненадолго рядом, я думаю, так бы я поправился еще быстрее. — Гарри понимал, что терять ему уже нечего, поэтому пошел ва-банк.

В конце концов, если Луи откажет, то откажет. Секундное колебание, но…

— Конечно, малыш, сейчас, — Луи быстро стянул свитер, скинул ботинки и нырнул под одеяло к онемевшему от удивления от такой легкой победы подростку.

Гарри поставил так и нетронутую чашку на тумбочку, повернулся и положил голову на плечо Луи, потом, осмелев, съехал по подушкам и улегся на грудь, пусть не очень удобно и мягко, но не это сейчас важно.

Оба молчали, Луи потому, что не знал, что сказать, а Гарри потому, что боялся испортить все какой-то нелепой фразой. Когда Луи принялся перебирать кудри, он начал дремать и через несколько минут заснул окончательно. Луи был готов просидеть так всю ночь, но боялся заснуть и проспать до утреннего обхода, что грозило скандалом и проблемами не только для него, но и для Гарри, чего он никак не мог допустить, поэтому полежав еще полчаса, он мягко скатился с кровати, взбил подушку и бережно уложил спящего парня.

Быстро оделся, наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в щеку, прощаясь. Странное чувство — ему казалось, что он прощается с ним навсегда.

Выходя из палаты, Луи отметил, что показатели температуры улучшились, и теперь на мониторе зеленым светилось 37,2, ему хотелось думать, что в этом была и его заслуга.

Выбравшись из больницы через аварийный выход, который был заперт просто на шпингалет, он скатился вниз по мокрой двери и, сидя на мокром асфальте, закурил, глядя в полуночное небо. Он думал о том, что больше никогда снова не сможет лежать и перебирать непослушные кудри, смотреть в глаза, полные любви и, тем более, больше не почувствует под собой юное тело мальчика, который так сладко спит на втором этаже этой гребаной городской больницы. Несмотря ни на что, он больше не подойдет к нему. Ради самого же Гарри. Он не способен никого любить, ведь так? У него есть все, что нужно в 18 лет, и он не хочет и не может ничего менять. Он не хочет серьезных отношений, тем более с парнем.

А Гарри заслуживал больше, чем случайный секс. Больше, чем делать вид, что ничего между ними нет, только потому, что Луи, черт возьми, не готов признаться всем, что он гей или не гей, но встречается с парнем. Черт возьми, Гарри заслуживает большего. Он заслуживает утренних поцелуев, чашку чая — одну на двоих — потому что лень тянуться за своей, каких-то нормальных свиданий, похода в кино, каких-то банальных радостей, которых он просто не мог предложить. Черт возьми, он заслуживает всего на свете.

Оттого что все это так живо, ярко, словно кадры из фильма, промелькнуло перед глазами, стало совсем тошно, и, отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей, он медленно побрел к машине, понимая, что он сделал все, что мог. И, в конце концов, это ужасное чувство вины должно прекратить грызть его, и, возможно, сегодня ему удастся немного поспать. Гарри его простил, по крайней мере, зла точно не держал, все хорошо, он поправится. Так почему же так паршиво оттого, что больше не будет Гарри в его жизни, хотя еще буквально три дня назад, 14 февраля, он об этом мог только мечтать?

Резко сдавая назад, Луи Томлинсон все еще никак не мог понять, что впервые за свою восемнадцатилетнюю жизнь он влюбился.

***

Наутро, проснувшись, Луи решил, что незнакомое чувство, которое не исчезло с наступлением утра, подождет, а сейчас нужно попробовать продолжать жить дальше. Как угодно и любой ценой. В конце концов, сила воли у него была.

Он встал, сделал утреннюю зарядку, принял душ, уложил волосы, надел простые черные брюки, рубашку и форменный пиджак — темно-синий с нашивкой-эмблемой школы с левой стороны. Луи с удовлетворением оглядел себя в зеркале — отлично выглядит, и никакие неприятности не заставят его выйти в школу — выпускной класс, черт возьми — как попало… или как Гарри Стайлс — вечно мятый ходит… Черт!

— Нет больше никакого Гарри. Нет и точка, — твердо сказал Луи своему отражению, взял сумку и вышел.  
На кухне мама кормила сестер, отчим пил кофе.

— Спасибо за ключи мам. Я люблю тебя, — он поцеловал маму, обнял по очереди сестер, отчима и, пожелав всем хорошего дня, вышел во двор. Он никогда не завтракал.

За ночь дождь утих, и «Porsche» вполне был пригоден для поездки в школу. Закинув сумку на заднее сидение, он заметил на полу обертку от презерватива. «Черт, Луи, — снова выругался про себя. — Надо убирать внимательнее, особенно, когда занимаешься сексом с несовершеннолетними парнями. В их день рождения. Черт побери. Это уже стало какой-то традицией — быть «подарком» для этого парня».

Луи завел машину, включил музыку, заиграла какая-то противная попсовая мелодия, какой-то очередной супер-знаменитой группы, но было все равно что, только бы заглушить воспоминания о той ночи и о Гарри, которые так некстати снова нахлынули на него. Резко вывернув руль, он выехал на дорогу и, чуть нарушая правила, поехал к школе. Оттого что он выехал раньше обычного и ехал быстрее разрешенного, он прибыл за полчаса до начала занятий. Понимая, что все равно в школу ему не попасть, он решил убрать, наконец, за две недели, в машине.

Выключив музыку, он пересел на заднее сидение, поднимая с пола обертку от презерватива, он заметил какой-то непонятный предмет. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался браслет Гарри, один из множества которых он носил на руке. Он был красивый, черный, стягивался на запястье аккуратными тесемочками. Недолго думая, Луи нацепил его на руку и подтянул, удерживая зубами одну из веревочек.

Оглядев салон, Луи не заметил больше ничего странного, он откинулся на сидение, глядя в потолок, с каким-то садистским удовольствием попытался припомнить детали вечера первого февраля.


	3. Teenage Dream

_Katy Perry/Glee Cast-Teenage dream_

Все с самого начала не предвещало ничего хорошего. Он это чувствовал, и в голове просто выла сирена, предупреждая об опасности, которая включалась крайне редко, но обычно не подводила.

Хотя, ничего такого от него и не требовалось — Стен и Джемма уговаривали его зайти и поздравить Гарри с Днем Рождения. Ни для кого не было тайной, что Гарри без ума от него и одно появление Луи уже гарантировало хорошее настроение именинника.

Но он упирался как кот всеми четырьмя лапами, которого хотят вышвырнуть под дождь из теплого дома, несмотря на то, что шансы на победу были такие же, как у кота против человека — почти равны нулю. Сопротивляться безумно любящей брата Джемме и безумно любящему Джемму Стену равно тому же, что уговорить ядерную ракету свернуть от Хиросимы и полететь обратно — невозможно.

На самом деле, он не имел ничего против Гарри — они неплохо ладили, а тем более против Дня Рождения — Луи любил вечеринки, просто он не горел желанием провести вечер в обществе паренька, который глаз с него не сводит, да и смущать при его же школьных друзьях тоже не очень хотелось. Гарри не стоит лишний раз позориться перед одноклассниками.

Чувство неотвратимой катастрофы не отпускало. Он все еще пытался спастись, ссылаясь сначала на работу по литературе, потом на то, что подруга школьной первой красотки Кэтрин пригласила его в кино на поздний сеанс, где должна была присутствовать и Кэт.

Разумеется, работа по литературе была сделана еще неделю назад, а вместо свидания с подругой Кэтрин он собирался отправиться в клуб, чтобы отдохнуть и выпить что-то крепче бокала шампанского и, найти более подходящую компанию, чем парочка шестнадцатилетних детей. Да и Стен с Джеммой слишком хорошо его знали, чтобы поверить в домашнюю работу по литературе и не давить на него. Джемме было непонятно почему ему не согласиться, ведь ничего невозможного не требовалось, поэтому она приложила все усилия чтобы Луи пообещал ей прийти.

Не сдержать обещание было себе дороже и вместо бара он отправился в торговый центр сначала за подарком, а затем медленно, оттягивая время, поехал к дому Стайлсов.

Пожалуй, в день своего шестнадцатилетия Гарри припрятал не только пару бутылок шампанского, но и кое-что покрепче, потому что, когда Луи вошел, сжимая подарок (особо не мучаясь с выбором, он просто купил приглянувшийся темно зеленый джемпер от Tomy Hilfiger, как раз то, что надо парню в 16 лет), он увидел не чинную компанию британских подростков, поедающую торт, а совершенно пьяных пацанов, часть которых уже спала, примостившись кое-как — кто на диване, кто уже и на полу, а более стойкая половина гостей играла в какую-то совершенно невозможную игру на приставке. При этом кто играл, а кто поддерживал игроков — было совершенно непонятно.

«О Боже, бедная Энн! Бедный Бен! Куда она сбежала от этого кошмара?! Где Стен и Джемма, черт побери…»

Не то чтобы Луи был консерватором, но это был не совсем тот праздник, который он ожидал увидеть. И, не смотря на свои 18, он чувствовал ответственность за этих детей, поэтому не ушел домой, а прошел вглубь комнаты, выловил насмерть перепуганного кота из-под журнального столика, и первым делом понес несчастное животное на кухню, туда, где оно будет в безопасности. На кухне он заметил виновника торжества, который что-то увлеченно искал в холодильнике, напевая веселый мотив. 

— Гарри! Черт возьми! Что происходит? — громко спросил Луи, отпуская кота.

От неожиданности Гарри подпрыгнул, чуть не снес полку в холодильнике, развернулся, и Луи понял, что именинник пьян. Не мертвецки пьян, а как раз пребывал в том состоянии, когда кажется, что и «море по колено» и можно сделать, все что угодно. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

— О! Лу! Ты пришел! — завопил именинник, спотыкаясь о кота, чуть не рухнул на Луи, но тот вовремя подхватил его.

«Пожалуй бедное животное стоило спрятать в чулан, тут его ждет верная смерть», — быстро подумал он, но все же не оставил попыток узнать где «взрослые». 

— Гарри, детка, где мама, Бен, Джемма и Стен. Да хоть кто-нибудь?!

— А… мама и отчим уехали на неделю, разрешили отпраздновать мой День Рождения так, как хочется. Я же взрослый! А Джемми со Стеном где-то наверху, наверное. Чем-то заняты, наверное, — Гарри пьяно захихикал. — Но я не знаю точно… ты же не забыл, что у меня сегодня День Рождение, Лу? — обиженно надул губы Гарри.

Луи рассмеялся: пьяный Гарри — это совершенно очаровательное зрелище.

— Господи, Гарри, конечно, нет! С Днем Рождения! — сказал он, все еще придерживая Гарри одной рукой, протянул пакет с подарком.

Однако у Гарри были свои планы на его счет, и вместо, того что б взять пакет, он прижался к Луи и прошептал:

— Лу, поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста. Сегодня же мой День Рождения. Я так хочу, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, прижался губами к губам Луи.

Не ожидая такой прыти от него, Луи приоткрыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но, похоже, Гарри был готов, и уверенно, хоть и слегка неумело, просунул язык между губ Луи, потом чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, и тут же лизнул место укуса.

Выходит что не зря инстинкт самосохранения вопил, предупреждал и отговаривал. Инстинкт обиженно всхлипнул в последний раз и заткнулся. Было похоже, что удача отвернулась от Луи в ту минуту, когда он переступил порог этого дома, и он, неожиданно для самого себя не только не оттолкнул, а бросив сверток с подарком на стол, обнял Гарри покрепче и ответил на поцелуй. Перехватив инициативу, он целовал Гарри медленно, со всей возможной нежностью, на которую был способен, поглаживая худую спину одной рукой и зарываясь в волосы другой.

Гарри начал дышать чуть быстрее, прижиматься и тереться бедрами, Луи почувствовал, что у парня уже вовсю стоит. Сам себе удивляясь, он слегка толкнул Гарри и прижал его к холодильнику. Засунув руки под футболку, он гладил спину, просовывая руки под джинсы, медленно добираясь до пуговицы. Когда Луи расстегнул пуговицу, он слегка отстранился, и взглянул на Гарри. Тот уже был на грани, и, не смотря на то, что внутренний голос просто вопил ему, что он сошел с ума и нужно уйти пока не поздно, он понимал, что бросить начатое уже просто подло с его стороны. Плюнув на все, он одновременно провел языком по шее, где билась жилка и расстегнул ширинку.

Гарри приглушенно застонал. Продолжая целовать и покусывать шею, Луи потерся пахом о бедро Гарри, показывая, что возбужден не меньше, и, слегка стянув джинсы с бедер, поддев резинку боксеров, он обхватил член, и Гарри толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Оторвавшись от шеи, Луи снова вернулся к губам, но, уже не стараясь быть нежным, целовал страстно и даже жестко, прикусывая и просовывая язык глубже, не забывая о члене в его руке, на что Гарри отвечал с не меньшей страстью, целуя в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Луи одной рукой, другой крепко прижимая к себе, засунув руку в задний карман джинсов.

Чуть перехватив член в руке, Луи прошелся большим пальцем под головкой, от чего Гарри выгнулся дугой, потом еще и еще, и через мгновение почувствовал горячую сперму у себя на руке, Гарри громко застонал, но Луи крепко зажал его рот поцелуем, чтобы не привлекать внимание веселой компании, которая шумела за дверью. Хотя, кому он врал? Эту компанию не отвлек бы один стон, просто ему хотелось поцеловать его еще раз.

Когда Луи, наконец, отпустил Гарри, тот просто скатился на пол и ошалело смотрел вперед. Луи подошел к шкафчику, недовольно отмечая, что тяжесть в паху не прошла, сполоснул руки под краном, достал салфетки и протянул рулон Гарри. Тот взял, кое-как вытер себя, встал и натянул одежду.

— Знаешь, твоему коту сегодня пришлось многое пережить, — нарушил тишину Луи, показывая взглядом на перепуганное животное, которое круглыми глазами смотрело на них с противоположного конца кухни.

Гарри посмотрел на кота, на Луи и на салфетки в своей руке — через минуту они уже смеялись, и секундная неловкость после случившегося растаяла без следа.

***

Луи потом не смог объяснить себе, почему повел себя именно так. Но то ли сияющие глаза Гарри, его робкое «спасибо» или же способность думать вместе с мозгами решили взять выходной, но Луи не ушел никуда и не стал объяснять Гарри, что «это ничего не значило, сам не знаю, как так вышло».

Они остались сидеть на кухне, сделав гору сэндвичей, уселись прямо на полу, ели и подкармливали кота. В какой-то момент Гарри вышел и вернулся с почти полной бутылкой «Jack Danielsʼа» и предложил все-таки выпить за его День Рождения. Луи согласился, но с тем условием, что Гарри наконец наденет его подарок.

Распечатав сверток, и стянув слегка испачканную футболку, Гарри натянул джемпер. На самом деле Луи идеально угадал. Кашемир обтянул худощавый торс, подчеркнул и визуально расширил плечи, а цвет придавал глазам невероятный оттенок густой зелени.

— Боже мой! Он невероятный, Лу! Спасибо, — Гарри кинулся обнимать его. — Сегодня ты даришь просто невероятные вещи, — казалось, от переизбытка чувств он сейчас просто разрыдается.

— Ну, малыш, все для тебя. Сегодня же твой день, — улыбнулся Луи. — А теперь нам нужно немного выпить за тебя, — сказал он и потянулся за бутылкой виски. Отпив приличный глоток, Луи поморщился, и опустился на пол, поближе к сэндвичам. Гарри уселся рядом и потянулся за бутылкой. Так они и сидели, болтая то об одном, то о другом, не затрагивая ни давнюю влюбленность Гарри, ни недавнее происшествие на кухне.

Когда они допили примерно полбутылки и попытались даже напоить кота, убеждая его, что ему это просто необходимо, в коридоре раздался шум и послышались крики Джеммы.

Выбежав на крик, они увидели только, как Стен выпроваживал пьяных друзей Гарри за дверь, пытаясь что-то объяснить их родителям. Как позже выяснилось, один из парней случайно набрал вместо номера подружки номер мамы и, оценив обстановку, она приехала за ребенком, предварительно обзвонив остальных родителей.

Когда за последней спиной закрылась дверь, Джемма развернулась и увидела довольную пьяную пару. Луи как мог, держал себя в руках и, заодно, держал в руках Гарри, потому как его менее привыкший к алкоголю организм пьянел намного быстрее и Гарри слегка пошатывало. Наверное, именно то, что Джемма увидела Гарри пьяным в обществе Луи и то, что она только что выслушала кучу обвинений от родителей, совершенно выбило ее из колеи, и она сделала то, чего никогда раньше себе не позволяла, тем более в День Рождения младшего брата, а именно — залепила ему пощечину. Удар получился довольно сильным, звонким и оставил розовый отпечаток на щеке.

Глаза Гарри тут же налились слезами от обиды на сестру — как же унизительно и обидно получить пощечину при парне, которого ты любишь, и тогда, когда, кажется, что-то стало получаться, да еще и в собственное шестнадцатилетние.

Джемма сама испугалась того, что сделала, бросилась к Гарри с попыткой обнять и извиниться, но он отшатнулся, повернулся к Луи и прошептал на ухо, сквозь с трудом сдерживаемые слезы:

— Увези меня, пожалуйста, отсюда.

Луи понимал, что уезжать в таком состоянии, да еще и за рулем, увозя юного влюбленного алкоголика, который Бог знает, что себе уже нафантазировал, дело опасное, но на самом деле Джемма была не права — нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку, и Луи, обняв Гарри за плечи, повел его к двери.

— Не переживай, мы скоро приедем, — сказал он Стену, — успокой ее, а я — его, — и вышел с Гарри за дверь.

Забежав в машину, Луи поскорее включил печку, чтобы согреться. Он сам был одет немногим теплее Гарри — такой же, только голубой свитер и майка под ним, а февральская сырость пробирала до костей.

— Куда же мы можем поехать сейчас в таком виде, Хаз? — спросил он.

— Может на задний двор старого музея? Совсем близко, но все же подальше от дома…

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Луи, осторожно трогая с места, молясь о том, чтобы не было полиции, и направил машину в нужном направлении. Ехать, на самом деле, было довольно недалеко — спустя 10 минут Луи уже парковался за старым музеем.

Гарри отвернувшись смотрел в окно и Луи ничего не оставалось делать, как притянуть его к себе. Не очень-то удобно, но что поделать.

— Так, Гарри, ты понимаешь, что Джемми просто испугалась и немного разозлилась. Она тоже очень эмоциональная, как и ты, ну не переживай так, вы завтра помиритесь… — тихо говорил Луи, перебирая кудри парня. Волосы были мягкие и пахли чем-то детским, но таким родным, хотелось зарыться носом в макушку и сидеть как минимум до утра.

— Обними меня покрепче, Лу, — прошептал Гарри и шмыгнул носом.

— Ладно, только давай пересядем назад. Кстати, зачем ты забрал виски?

— Не знаю. Вышел с бутылкой просто, а тут Джемма. Не бросать же бутылку там? — пьяно хихикнул Гарри и принялся перелазить через сидение, не выходя из машины.

Когда он перелез, Луи отодвинул его сидение как можно ближе к торпеде, проверил ручник, вышел из машины, придвинул свое кресло и залез назад. Скинув туфли, он залез с ногами на сидение.

— У тебя необычное заднее сидение для «Porsche», — заметил Гарри, снова делая глоток.

— Угу, я на заказ переделал. Я хотел, чтобы можно было отдыхать на заднем сидении, так, как хочется, а не просто сидеть. Вот я и заказал раскладывающийся диван, — объяснил он, нажимая на рычаг, и сидение разложилось, и стало понятно, что тут можно отлично полежать, что Гарри тут же и сделал. Гарри развалился на сидении: ноги в грязных кедах он оставил на полу, джинсы сползли, свитер задрался обнажая живот, в руке бутылка, в глазах шальное безумие.

— Давай поиграем? — предложил именинник, казалось, что причина, по которой они здесь оказались, была совершенно забыта, и он просто продолжал пить и наслаждаться вечером.

— Во что? — улыбаясь, спросил Луи, растягиваясь на сидении рядом.

— В игру. Я сам ее только что придумал. Я тебе спою, а ты повторишь действия, — объяснил он.

— Ты еще и поешь? Ну надо же… давай попробуем, — улыбнулся Луи, в машине было тепло и виски, который он отобрал у Гарри, продолжил свое коварное действие. Алкоголь отнимал последние остатки самоконтроля и наверное он согласился бы на что угодно, только бы остаться рядом с этим чудесным мальчиком, который смотрел на него с таким обожанием и любовью, что сердце пропускало удары.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

У Гарри был приятный хрипловатый голос, когда он пел, и Луи зачаровано слушал песню, воспринимая первый куплет, как руководство к действию, наплевав на все и просто стараясь получить от этого вечера как можно больше.

_Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

Луи чуть подвинул Гарри, вытянулся, подложил одну руку под голову Гарри, а второй обнимая.

_And your heartʼs against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
Iʼm falling for your eyes, but they donʼt know me yet  
And with a feeling Iʼll forget, Iʼm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved._

Гарри пел дальше, а Луи продолжал повторять все действия, целуя шею, а на последней строчке он вытащил руку из-под головы Гарри, приподнялся на локте, коснулся губ. Все получилось настолько естественно и правильно, и этого так хотелось, что Луи ни капли не жалел, что согласился на эту игру.

Гарри слегка опешил, но тут же взял себя в руки и начал отвечать на поцелуй Луи, сначала робко, а потом, осмелев, он дотронулся языком до языка Луи, скользнув глубже, почувствовал, как член Луи уперся ему в бедро. Набравшийся храбрости от алкоголя и возбуждения, Гарри перевернулся и подмял Луи под себя, начал целовать шею, плечи Луи, запустил руки под майку, сел, стянул вместе со свитером и кинул куда-то, кажется на пол. Луи не сопротивлялся, тихо постанывая, прогнулся, позволяя раздеть себя, решил предоставить Гарри полный контроль на первое время.

Гарри был настолько счастлив, что сегодня он получает все, о чем мог только мечтать, что причина, по которой они оказались в этом месте, уже не только не имела никакого значения, а сейчас скорее он был благодарен за это Джемме.

В тусклом свете приборной панели тело Луи как будто светилось, и Гарри нежно провел рукой от макушки до пояса джинсов и, наклонившись, принялся нежно целовать шею, спускаясь к животу и снова поднимаясь к шее. Запустив, уже привычно, одну руку в волосы Луи, Гарри принялся перебирать пряди, целуя шею выше, он слегка повернул голову Луи, прикусил мочку, лизнул за ухом и вернулся к губам:

— Тебе нравится? — слегка неуверенно прошептал он.

В ответ Луи приподнял бедра и потерся напряженным членом о бедро парня.

— А ты как думаешь, Гарри? Похоже на то, что ты на верном пути, — прошептал он, резко меняя их местами — теперь он сидел на Гарри, сжимая его бедра между своих ног. 

— Гарри, ты понимаешь, что сейчас может произойти, если мы не остановимся? — спросил Луи, глядя в зеленые глаза.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, отводя взгляд, — что тут понимать…

— Сейчас у тебя есть шанс остановить меня, мы закончим на этом. Я просто отвезу тебя домой. Пойми, что я не настолько трезв и удовлетворен, чтобы остановиться в любой момент. Так что выбор за тобой, Хаз.

— То есть, ты хочешь меня трахнуть, да, Луи?

— Хочу, — согласился он.

— Тогда я тоже хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Не останавливайся, — на одном дыхании, выпалил Гарри.

Томлинсон кивнул, слез с него, потянул через сидения руку, пошарил в бардачке и вытащил пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки.

У Гарри тут же защипало от обиды глаза — вот так, все просто под рукой. Сколько он на этом сидении уже отымел?

Луи тут же заметил резкую перемену настроения и улыбнулся — какой Гарри все же еще ребенок в душе:

— Гарри, шшш, я не сплю никогда ни с кем в своей машине. Правда. Просто не думай об этом. Это, — кивая на презервативы и смазку, — лежит тут с Нового Года. И вот пригодилось, — отвечая на невысказанные претензии, сказал Луи и сложил в изголовье.

Гарри подумал и кивнул, абсолютно доверяя ему, сел, стащил свитер, кеды, джинсы, уже взялся за резинку трусов, когда Луи его остановил — «не торопись» — опрокинул снова на спину. Стащив с себя неожиданно ставшие такими узкими джинсы и усаживаясь сверху на Гарри, Луи уже десять раз пожалел, что попросил себе эту машину, настолько красивая и очень низкая, не самая лучшая машина для занятий сексом.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри не так мало выпил, сейчас он выглядел довольно напуганным, хоть и старался изо всех сил выглядеть опытным и очень спокойным.

Луи улыбнулся и убрал непослушную прядь со лба Гарри и прошептал на ухо:

— Это первый раз?

Гарри смутился, и казалось, покраснел от макушки до пяток:

— Да… во всем первый, — прошептал он.

«Твою мать!», — подумал Луи, но с другой стороны, он и не ожидал другого ответа.

— Ты теперь, главное, не бойся, — прошептал он в ответ, накрывая губами податливый рот Гарри.

Пожалуй, на своей памяти, он никого не целовал с такой нежностью, и ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока губы Гарри шевельнулись в ответ, а руки нерешительно легли на плечи и проскользили вниз, останавливаясь на ягодицах, чуть сжимая их. От такой простой и незатейливой ласки у Луи перехватило дыхание, но он только толкнулся вперед, показывая Гарри, как сильно он его хочет. Оторвавшись от губ, Луи провел языком по шее, чуть прикусил ключицу, спустился ниже, целуя каждую родинку, каждый сантиметр, иногда прихватывая кожу губами. Спускаясь все ниже и ниже, в итоге он раздвинул ноги и сел между ними, огладив выпирающие косточки бедер, Луи решительно спустил боксерки, наклонился и взял член Гарри сразу, глубоко и до основания. Гарри выгнулся дугой, застонал и положил руку на макушку парню, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Тогда Луи выпустил член изо рта и принялся за головку, слегка посасывая и касаясь языком чувствительного места под ней. Если бы Гарри не кончил пару часов назад, он точно сделал бы это сейчас. Оторвавшись, Луи мягко согнул сначала одну ногу, освобождая Гарри от белья, потом вторую. Чуть согнув колени, Луи потянулся за смазкой, открыв тюбик и выдавив немного геля на пальцы, он обхватил член Гарри губами и снова начал дразнить, то едва касаясь языком, то заглатывая до основания. Через минуту таких действий Гарри изгибался и громко стонал. Размазав смазку по пальцам, Луи медленно начал вводить первый палец, который Гарри, похоже, даже не заметил, и Луи добавил второй. Гарри сдавленно ахнул, насаживаясь. Все же алкоголь делал свое дело, и мальчик под ним окончательно раскрепостился и расслабился, Луи принялся растягивать его двумя пальцами, и через минуту уже добавил третий. К тому моменту возбуждение Гарри было таким сильным, что он только громко всхлипывал, насаживаясь на пальцы в поисках чего-то большего, но Луи не собирался сейчас ему этого давать.

Медленно вытащив пальцы, усмехнувшись, услышав разочарованный вздох, Луи потянулся к пачке презервативов, быстро открыл, разорвав упаковку зубами, стянул свое белье, раскатал презерватив по стоящему члену, смазал и вернулся к Гарри. Легко закинул ноги себе на плечи, он направил головку к входу и плавно вошел одним движением.

Не ожидавший такого, Гарри громко всхлипнул и Луи нежно провел по волосам, вышел практически до конца и вошел более уверенным движением, слегка сменив направление, пытаясь найти нужную точку. Смещаясь, Луи немного ускорил темп и к тому моменту, когда он нашел простату, Гарри уже был готов кончить от одного только ощущения заполненности. Когда Луи толкнулся, задевая, у Гарри вырвался полустон—полукрик, и он с усилием открыл глаза, посмотрел на Луи и прошептал одними губами:

— Ещё…

Одной рукой Луи уперся в сидение, целуя, второй просунул руку между их телами, обхватил член Гарри у основания, чтобы отсрочить оргазм. Наращивая темп, Луи задевал простату, заставляя Гарри стонать еще громче.

Почувствовав, что сам долго не продержится он обхватил член подростка и, продолжая ритмично вбиваться в податливую плоть, принялся жестко дрочить, и через секунду Гарри накрыла волна оргазма, которая через мгновение поглотила и Луи. С громким стоном Луи излился внутри и практически рухнул на Гарри сверху.

Когда через пару минут Гарри под ним начал приходить в себя и зашевелился, пытаясь лечь удобнее, Луи аккуратно вышел из него, сел.

Казалось, что только сейчас к нему вернулась способность мыслить, и он начал понимать, что он натворил. Он трахнул несовершеннолетнего влюбленного в него несколько лет Гарри, на заднем сидении своей машины, в день его рождения. Вот черт.

Сейчас самое главное было объяснить Гарри, что все вышло совершенно «непонятно как» и Гарри не должен расценивать это как признание в любви, и что Луи признает себя геем, и завтра они пойдут по школе, взявшись за руки. Но глядя на счастливую улыбку на лице паренька, Луи просто физически не мог сказать ему ничего из того, что собирался. Решив отложить разговор на завтра, он погладил Гарри по ноге и улыбнулся:

— Эй, ты там как, все желания сбылись, которые ты загадал на День Рождения?

«Какой идиотизм. Зачем я это спросил?» — подумал Луи удивляясь своей глупости.

Гарри снова залился краской и пробормотал что-то утвердительное.

— Вот возьми, — Луи протягивал большую упаковку влажных салфеток, которую достал из бардачка.

Гарри все продолжал молчать, видимо принимая какое-то важное для себя решение. Взял салфетки, сел, чуть поморщившись, тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся:

— Это был незабываемый День Рождения. Я никогда не получал так много. Спасибо тебе, Лу, правда… для меня много это значит. Я ведь… ну, давно… — Гарри помолчал, подбирая нужные слова, но Луи перебил, чтобы не слышать не нужных ему признаний:

— Гарри, не переживай так. Все хорошо. И то, что произошло, было не только потому, что ты этого хотел, но и я хотел тоже.

«Что я говорю. О Боже, что вообще говорят в таких случаях?» снова подумал он и стянув презерватив, Луи просто выкинул его в окно, отбросив мысль о необходимости одеться, и, поддавшись очередному за сегодняшний вечер странному порыву, натянул на себя и Гарри мягкий плед, который всегда возил в машине, он улегся, притягивая к себе уставшего, но вполне довольного именинника.

— Давай еще немного так полежим, а потом я отвезу тебя домой, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом в кудрявый затылок, стараясь отогнать мысли о том, что ему придется дорого заплатить за свой поступок.


	4. All Fall Down

_One Republic-All Fall Down_

Луи знал, что ему не может везти вечно, но чтобы наткнуться на Джемму перед первым уроком? Конечно, он не мог обойти ее и сделать вид, что они не знакомы, он прекрасно осознавал свою вину и отлично понимал ее чувства к нему, да и что тянуть? Рано или поздно им было необходимо поговорить.

Луи стоял напротив Джеммы и не знал с чего начать, она тоже молчала, смотрела на него и совсем не торопилась помогать.

— Слушай, может, ты залепишь мне пощечину, скажешь, что думаешь, а? Только прекрати смотреть на меня так, пожалуйста. Я и сам знаю, что виноват перед Гарри и перед всей вашей семьей. Просто, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты прекратила ненавидеть меня?

— Ты как всегда ищешь легких путей, Лу. Я не ненавижу, я просто не понимаю тебя. Зачем ты так с ним? Расскажи мне, как ты до этого докатился, почему тебе плевать на людей, почему ты отталкиваешь людей, которые тебя любят? Почему за два года ни одна девушка не задерживалась больше, чем на пару недель? Ну ладно… Джесс продержалась месяц. Но это ненормально. На самом деле. Я попробую простить тебя за то, что ты сделал с ним, только если смогу понять, почему ты такой.

Луи вздохнул — он чего-то подобного и ожидал. Когда тебя постоянно окружают женщины, сложно не ожидать от них вечного подвоха.

— Да что ж у вас такая натура лезть в душу? — пробормотал Луи себе под нос. — Ладно, Джемма, если тебе так хочется слушать все это дерьмо, давай после последнего урока поговорим. Сейчас надо идти в класс. Только давай обойдемся без Стена, хорошо? Не потому, что мне есть что скрывать. Встретимся на парковке?

Луи, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся и пошел по коридору, стараясь не идти слишком быстро и не выдать беспокойства от предстоящей встречи — он совсем не любил говорить о своем прошлом. Казаться слабым в чьих-то глазах — это не самое большое удовольствие.

***

Стоя возле машины, дожидаясь Джемму, Луи все еще думал, стоит ли рассказывать всё или какие-то детали стоит лучше утаить. Стоило ли ее прощение таких жертв? Так и не приняв окончательного решения, он увидел девушку, выходившую из-за угла здания, и решил, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Он дождался, пока она подойдет, открыл ей дверь, молча сел за руль и выехал с территории школы.

Луи припарковал машину возле небольшого кафе, помог девушке выйти и прошел внутрь. Неприметное с виду кафе оказалось довольно уютным внутри — столики стояли далеко друг от друга и удобные диваны располагали к долгим беседам.

— Это одно из немногих приличных мест в Йорке, где еще можно курить. Я знаю, ты не любишь, но иначе разговора не получится, — наконец сказал Луи. — Присаживайся. Я закажу нам чай.

Когда официант принес заказ, Луи уже докуривал сигарету и молча смотрел в окно:

— Ну, начинай свой допрос. Что ты хочешь знать? Просто спроси, мне так будет легче рассказать все.

— На самом деле, я бы не хотела называть это допросом, но… Луи скажи, почему ты такой? В смысле, ты не подпускаешь к себе никого. У тебя куча знакомых, чтобы ходить по клубам, устраивать вечеринки, делать все, что угодно, но друзей… Стен и все?

— Знаешь, я же не всегда имел это все, — Луи кивает на припаркованный «Porsche» за окном. — После того, как мой отец ушел, мы жили далеко не так хорошо, пока не появился Джеймс. Уйдя, отец не оставил нам ничего. И чтобы снимать квартиру, мне приходилось работать. Но учитывая то, что мне было 8 лет, из этого мало что получалось. Что может заработать ребенок? Никто не соглашался брать меня даже на неполный день. Даже на несколько часов. Маме приходилось работать в две смены — ты же знаешь, медсестры не получают большую зарплату. А если учесть то, что мама тогда только устроилась, то о повышении речи быть не могло.

Видишь, как я сейчас выгляжу, да? Я могу позволить себе хорошие вещи, обувь, часы, телефон, да все что угодно. Тогда у меня не было… ну… практически ничего. Ты знаешь… дети жестоки к тем, кто чем-то хуже них. В общем, Стен остался со мной и поддерживал. Даже дрался из-за того, что они… скажем, обзывали меня.

Потом появился Джеймс. Года через два. Как в сказке, правда? Он действительно классный. Я не понимаю тех, кто против повторного брака родителей. Черт их побери! Я был так рад, что у мамы все налаживается, что она счастлива. Я старался быть настолько идеальным, насколько мог. Сейчас я могу сказать, что люблю его, и это будет абсолютной правдой! Я рад, что у них есть общие дети, и они на самом деле любят друг друга.

Да… и вот когда я стал обеспеченным, все внезапно снова потянулись ко мне, будто и не было тех пары лет. Я не хочу вспоминать им прошлые обиды, но и дружить с ними тоже не хочу. Я не стал даже переходить в приватную школу, как мне предлагали. Я слишком дорожу Стеном и нашей дружбой, чтобы взять и просто уйти после всего, что он и его семья для меня сделали.

Когда Луи закончил монолог, на некоторое время за столом повисло молчание, потом Джемма собралась с духом:

— Луи, мне так жаль…

— Давай только без жалости, Джи. Я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели, незачем. У меня все хорошо. Я просто ответил на твой вопрос. Спрашивай дальше.

Джемма только странно на него посмотрела. Но решила не спорить и прислушаться к совету и задала следующий вопрос:

— Почему ты не завязываешь продолжительных отношений? Многие девушки заинтересованы в тебе, не думай, что всех интересует только твоя машина и банковский счет.

— А я так и не думаю, — протянул он язвительно, — легче не иметь, чем терять, понимаешь? — Луи подкурил следующую сигарету. — Кроме меня, у моих родителей родились еще две девочки-погодки. Да, родные сестры.

Разница у нас была всего в два и три года… я на самом деле был очень привязан к ним. Я варил им кашу, кормил, когда у мамы не было сил. Гулял, защищал, как мог, вырезал им кукол из бумаги и рисовал странные рисунки. Странно, но их нисколько не смущало то, что я не умею рисовать, — Луи улыбнулся, вспоминая. — Но знаешь, когда утром в день рождения, что по совместительству является кануном Рождества, ты видишь мать в слезах, и выясняется, что отчим забрал их и увез… Все было бы не так страшно, но так как он был пьян, он не справился с управлением… и… их больше нет. Несмотря на то, что у меня сейчас 4 сестры, я никогда не смогу забыть их, понимаешь? Я никогда не садился пьяным за руль — никогда, кроме того вечера. Я ненавижу пьяных водителей. И я ненавижу себя за то, что поддался на уговоры Гарри и уехал. Теперь у тебя есть возможность возненавидеть меня еще сильнее.

— Господи, Луи… Я не знаю, что сказать. Это все действительно ужасно, ужасно, что тебе пришлось это все пережить… — в глазах девушки стояли слезы, она понимала, что Луи сложно вспоминать, и взяла себя в руки, вытерла глаза, чуть размазав тушь. — Нет, я не буду говорить об этом, хорошо, но возвращаясь к моему вопросу… Неужели то количество девушек, которых ты бросил… те девушки… то есть ты был к ним привязан? Почему ты их бросал?

— О нет, я не привязывался к ним, как ты говоришь… на самом деле, я не хотел, чтобы они привыкали ко мне. Я не хотел, чтобы они страдали, как ни высокомерно это звучит. С моей стороны не было особых чувств — я не влюблялся ни разу за все 18 лет. Мне, наверное, не дано. Джессика продержалась так долго только потому, что ее действительно интересовала только моя машина и мой счет, — Луи весело улыбнулся. — Ну, давай, Джей, задавай то, что тебя интересует уже две недели.

— Раз ты такой умный то… ладно. Я спрошу. Я знаю о бисексуалах, конечно же, но как ты умудряешься это скрывать? В смысле, ты спишь с таким количеством девушек, что я бы не подумала никогда, что тебя интересуют парни, но внезапно я узнаю, что ты переспал с моим младшим братом?

— Если тебя интересуют подробности, то, пожалуйста — это не самый простой вопрос для меня, но раз я обещал, то… Я не знаю даже, би я или нет. На самом деле, мне кажется, что мальчики меня интересовали немного больше, лет так с четырнадцати, — Луи усмехнулся, взъерошив челку. — Черт, не так легко, как я думал… В общем, в летнем лагере, когда я поехал туда в первый раз, мы жили в комнате по 4 человека. Все были классные ребята, мы отлично проводили время, но как-то в душе я заметил… я заметил, что любуюсь Джошем, он был старше меня на год — ему было 15. Хорошо, что тогда никто не обратил внимания на мой взгляд, и на мой член, — Луи уронил голову на руки и пробормотал, — Джемма, тебе обязательно надо знать все это?

— Да, Луи. Теперь уже точно обязательно. В конце концов, у меня брат, кажется, все-таки гей, он влюблен в тебя, я хочу знать об этом больше. Кроме того, мне теперь просто любопытно, — она подмигнула ему и долила им чай. — Продолжай, я никому не расскажу.

— Ну вот, после возвращения домой я начал много читать об этом, решил, что я все-таки гей, но внезапно на рождественской вечеринке я заметил, что довольно однозначно реагирую и на девушек, тогда мне даже удалось поцеловать Бэт, и я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мне понравилось. Я решил, что это просто были гормоны, о которых так много пишут.

Через год, в том же лагере в том же душе и с тем же Джошем… Перед отъездом у нас была вечеринка. Мы не так много выпили, но нам хватило. Мы начали драться — в шутку, конечно. Как вышло так, что мне в задницу уперся его член, я не помню. Но через несколько минут, заперевшись в душе, мы целовались как ненормальные, и все закончилось тем, что мы кончили себе в штаны, а на утро разъехались. Больше я в тот лагерь не возвращался.

К шестнадцати годам я уже успел переспать с парой девушек, но для того, чтобы разобраться в себе, я снял парня. Не кривись, ради бога. Это просто их работа, и все всегда предохраняются. Тогда я понял, что трахать мальчиков мне тоже очень нравится, но решил, что не стану этого делать. Никогда. А знаешь почему? Я не хочу больше никогда чем-то отличаться от других. Мне хватило тех двух лет. Я не хочу причинить страдания родителям. Я не хочу, чтобы моих сестер дразнили, что у них «брат-пидорас». Понимаешь? Для меня это важно. Очень. Пусть родители и догадываются, что со мной что-то не так, но пусть это останется только в их головах.

То, как я поступил с Гарри, непростительно, но я не думал, что он останется меня ждать! Он не хотел понимать, что мы не можем быть вместе, я думал, он обидится, уйдет домой, но я и предположить не мог такого исхода.

Джемма никогда не видела Луи таким. Сейчас она понимала, что за два года она никогда не видела его настоящего. Настоящий сидел перед ней сейчас, и оттого, каким разбитым и опустошенным он выглядел, у нее разрывалось сердце. Пожалуй, ее брат был не так глуп, что влюбился в него. Луи оказался вовсе не таким пустоголовым болваном, каким она его считала. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что у Гарри есть шанс.

— Луи… тогда почему ты переспал с ним? Если ты не… — она не закончила предложение, но Луи прекрасно поняв о чем пойдет речь, кивнул.

— Я ждал этого вопроса, но, к сожалению, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. У меня просто нет ответа. Ты же помнишь, как я не хотел идти? Считай, что это было не просто так. Наверное, звезды сошлись, ангел-хранитель отвернулся, судьба решила меня наказать — по крайней мере, никакого другого объяснения у меня нет. И я знаю, что Энн хочет подать на меня в суд, но, честно, я не представляю, что с этим делать. Все было добровольно, честно.

— Ох… прости меня, Лу, это я сказала Стену, что мама собирается подать в суд, я не знаю зачем! Я так переживала, так злилась на тебя… Мама не знает ничего о том, что произошло той ночью. Никто не будет тебя обвинять в изнасиловании… и еще… прости Стена, он наговорил тебе много неприятных вещей там, в больнице, когда ты приходил…

— Да что ты… я не злюсь ни на кого, кроме себя, да и он был абсолютно прав — я сошел с ума, так поступив. Пожалуй, он мне спас жизнь, когда не пустил — ты бы тогда не стала слушать ничего, а накинулась на меня. Спасибо, что не сказала Энн, — помедлив, добавил Луи. — А теперь давай я тебя отвезу домой, потому что мы засиделись и уже действительно поздно, и снова начинается дождь.

Расплатившись, они вышли из кафе, и Луи отвез спутницу к ее дому. Девушка вышла из машины, и, зайдя во двор, достала телефон и набрала номер. Спустя пару гудков ей ответили:

— Ну как, вы поговорили?

— Да… не могу понять, почему ты не рассказал мне всего этого?

— Я не имею права рассказывать никому чужие секреты. Мне слишком дорого его доверие, Джемми. Ему решать, кому рассказать о себе и своем прошлом, — мягко ответил Стен. — Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь его простить. Может не сейчас, но немного позже.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что уже почти простила его, — сказала она, открывая двери в дом. — У Гарри не такой плохой вкус. И знаешь что? Мне почему-то показалось… я знаю, это глупо, но мне показалось, что он чувствует чуточку больше к Гарри, чем хочет показать. Скажи, это совсем глупо?

— Я не знаю. Томлинсон никогда не влюблялся, на самом деле. Может, настало его время? — задумчиво произнес парень. — Я думаю, что мне стоит с ним поговорить. Но, наверное, позже. На сегодня разговоров ему хватило.


	5. I'll Stand By You

_The Pretenders — Iʼll Stand By You_

Уже прошла почти неделя с того момента, как он попал в больницу. На самом деле Гарри чувствовал себя очень хорошо и не понимал, зачем он все еще лежит тут. Ему очень хотелось домой. Очень хотелось позвонить Луи, потому что с той ночи он больше не показывался.

Но ему очень не хотелось говорить о случившемся с мамой и отчимом. Пока он тут, его не станут допрашивать, а значит, не придется ничего объяснять.

Гарри очень боялся сказать, что он гей, ему казалось, что об этом родители не догадывались, что его не примут таким, какой он есть. А еще ему не хотелось признаваться, что он такой глупый и настолько влюблен. Он был уверен, что отлично скрывает свои чувства.

Доктор утром сообщил ему, что анализы придут к обеду, и по результатам станет понято, можно ли его выписывать. На самом деле он легко отделался — не было никакого воспаления легких, просто переохлаждение и температура. Поэтому он морально готовился к выписке и разговору с родителями. Ладно хоть Джемма все знала, но она, очевидно, будет сильно ругать его, что тоже слегка пугало — сестра всегда была довольно вспыльчивой и не стеснялась в выражениях.

Полностью погрузившись в невеселые рассуждения о том, что ждет его после выписки, он не заметил, как мама уже вошла и с беспокойством смотрит на него. Когда он заметил ее, было уже слишком поздно принимать беззаботный вид, поэтому он просто попытался ей улыбнуться.

— Милый, тебя что-то тревожит? — спросила Энн, присаживаясь на кровать. — Плохо себя чувствуешь? Температура?

— О, нет, мам. Я действительно себя хорошо чувствую, просто задумался.

— О чем, Гарри? У тебя очень грустный вид. Что-то тебя беспокоит?

— О… ну меня беспокоит то, что вы беспокоитесь. Приезжаете несколько раз в день. Я взрослый и вполне могу лежать тут сам, — попытался выкрутиться Гарри.

Энн только засмеялась, потому что ее шестнадцатилетний сын совсем не казался ей ни взрослым, ни самостоятельным.

— Ты всегда будешь для меня ребенком, Гарри, — обнимая, сказала она. — Что тебя тревожит, малыш? Ты можешь мне доверять.

— Да, мам, — глубоко вздохнул он. — Меня беспокоит кое-что.

Он отвел взгляд и снова вздохнул, набираясь смелости — не каждый день ты говоришь своей маме, что ты гей.

— Мам, у меня плохие новости для тебя, — наконец сказал он. — Ты только не выгоняй меня, ладно?

Энн слегка побледнела, но не успела открыть рот для того, чтобы спросить, в чем же дело, когда Гарри, зажмурившись, выпалил:

— Кажется, я — гей, мам.

Когда он не услышал никакого ответа, он открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть презрение, ненависть или отвращение, но увидел только легкое удивление и нежную мамину улыбку.

— Не злишься, мам? Ты меня все еще любишь, да? — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Гарри.

— О Господи, какой ты еще глупенький, Гарри. Конечно, я тебя люблю, моя любовь к тебе вечна, кем бы ты ни был, каким большим бы ты ни стал, гей ты или нет — я всегда буду любить тебя, — обнимая сына, казала она. — Я рада, что ты сказал мне. Я догадывалась, но твое признание очень важно для меня.

— Ты догадывалась? Как? — удивился он.

— Наверное, потому что ты любишь Луи, милый. Потому что ты никогда не приводил домой девочек и потому что у тебя под кроватью «мужские» журналы.

Гарри стало плохо, мало того, что мама все знает о Луи, но и журналы… Черт! Как он мог забыть? Зачем он их вообще купил?!

— Эээ, а зачем ты полезла под мою кровать? — не нашел он ничего лучше, чем спросить о журналах.

— Я просто как-то застилала твою постель и нашла один под подушкой. Не переживай — это нормально, — пряча улыбку объяснила она.

— А Луи? О нем как ты догадалась? Тоже нашла под подушкой? — оскорбленный в лучших чувствах пробормотал, еще больше покраснев, Гарри.

— Ооо, дорогой. Тебе стоит научиться лучше скрывать свои чувства. Ты смотришь на него совершенно влюбленными глазами с того самого Нового года, когда он приходил к нам. Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, но судя по тому, что тебя нашла Джей под окном рано утром, ты ждал его. Это все наводит на мысли о том, что ты влюблен, не так ли? Может, раз уж ты решился на такое признание, ты заодно скажешь, почему ты сидел там?

— Я… я ждал его, мам. Ты только не злись на него, ладно? Мы договорились, а он не пришел. Я пока не знаю, почему. Джемма его не пустила ко мне в палату. Но я думаю, может, я сам виноват? Я ему звонил каждый день, просил встретиться, он отказывался, но я все равно звонил… Наверное, он согласился для того, чтобы я отстал, — когда он говорил это, его голос слегка дрожал. — Ты только не ругай его, ладно? Можно я с ним поговорю, когда меня выпишут, пожалуйста?

Сердце Энн сжалось от нежности и жалости к ее глупому сыну, — каким наивным и влюбленным он был. Разумеется, она не оправдывала Луи ни в коем случае, но и Гарри нельзя назвать невинным ангелом — ему не раз отказали, но он все равно настаивал на своем. Она вздохнула:

— Ладно, я не буду его ругать и запрещать вам видеться. Но пообещай мне больше не делать глупостей и не сидеть под дожем, кого бы ты ни ждал.

— Ладно, мам. Обещаю. Спасибо тебе, — Гарри прижался губами к щеке. — Я люблю тебя, мам. Несмотря на то, что многие парни из его класса стеснялись проявлять нежность к родителям, а некоторые даже резко или пренебрежительно высказывались, Гарри никогда не скрывал своей любви к семье.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, — нежно поцеловала его в лоб. — Есть еще что-то, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет, я думаю, нет, — слегка смутился он. Рассказывать, что он потерял девственность, совсем не входило в его планы.

«Это даже совсем неплохо. На сегодня мне достаточно признаний», — весело подумала Энн.

— Хорошо. Я не скажу никому о том, что мы говорили, но, пожалуйста, не беспокойся — тебя никто не разлюбит и тем более, не выгонит из дома.

— Джемма знает… мам, а ты можешь Бену сказать? Я не представляю, как с ним об этом поговорить, мне будет легче, если он все будет знать, когда я вернусь.

— Джемма знает? Хм, ну ладно. Я думаю, Бена я могу взять на себя, — поддразнила она сына. — Я думаю, он догадывается, но все равно скажу ему, конечно же.

Сегодня они не возвращались к обсуждению этого вопроса, так как им обоим хватало впечатлений. Гарри не ожидал, что все пройдет настолько гладко, и был очень счастлив, а Энн была просто рада, что ее сын, наконец, решил открыться, и то, что Гарри чувствовал себя превосходно и то, что Гарри стало легче от своих признаний, также было поводом для ее радости.

Немного поболтав на разные темы, поговорив с доктором, который занес анализы — которые так же были отличными, они решили, что завтра после обеда Гарри сможет уехать домой. Так как сегодня уже поздно для выписки, а утром никто не сможет его забрать, ему придется провести тут чуть больше времени. Но то, что все так прекрасно разрешилось, и то, что он все выходные проведет дома, в кругу семьи, его очень радовало. А сейчас, когда все разошлись, и он снова остался наедине со своими мыслями, Гарри захотелось вспомнить все с самого начала, когда он приехал в Йорк. Когда он пошел в новую школу.

Когда он первый раз увидел Луи Томлинсона.


	6. Give Me Love

_Ed Sheeran — Give Me Love_

Они переехали в Йорк осенью, поэтому Гарри и Джемме пришлось вливаться в коллектив, когда учебный семестр был в самом разгаре. Новая школа была совсем не похожа на старую — она была больше, более шумной; ему казалось, что всё и все вокруг ненавидят его, и в первый день он даже не смог ни с кем познакомиться из своего класса, так как был очень напуган. Под конец дня у него совершенно не было сил и единственным его желанием было попасть скорее домой. Он не знал, сколько у Джеммы уроков и когда она освободится, но идти домой самому ему тоже не очень хотелось — начинался дождь, на улице было очень темно и неуютно. Гарри всегда боялся грозы. Поэтому он предпочел сходить в учебную часть и спросить грозную женщину за столом расписание его сестры. Как выяснилось, у Джеммы был еще один урок, и он решил, что подождет ее у двери. Даже если она скажет, что он ее опозорил. Даже если будет ругать. Пусть. Все, что угодно лучше, чем идти домой по незнакомому огромному городу, когда над головой гремит и сверкает. Кроме того, он как всегда забыл зонт.

Прозвенел звонок, Джемма вышла, оживленно болтая с одноклассниками — двумя парнями и блондинкой в короткой форменной юбке. Сестра всегда была очень общительной и легко вливалась в любой коллектив. Она улыбнулась, увидев младшего брата, но не представила его друзьям, только сказала что он молодец, что дождался ее тут.

Когда снова прогремел гром, Гарри вскрикнул и смущенно опустил голову — он не хотел ставить сестру в неловкое положение.

— Боишься грома, малыш? — он услышал незнакомый голос. — Эй, не стесняйся — в этом нет ничего стыдного.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел мягкую улыбку:

— Я — Стен, — одноклассник твоей сестры, — парень наклонился к нему. — А ты Гарри, да?

— Да, — Гарри старался держаться по-взрослому и протянул ладошку. Стен улыбнулся и пожал.

— Мы отвезем вас домой. Сначала Ханну, а потом мама Луи подвезет нас всех, — он кивнул на друга, который что-то оживленно рассказывал девушкам и они весело смеялись. — Такая ужасная гроза. Мы с вами практически соседи.  
Гарри посмотрел внимательнее на друга, в сторону которого кивал Стен. Не то чтобы он был кем-то заинтересован, он все еще думал об Оливере — он же обещал приехать. Парень не показался ему красивым, он скорее был забавным и очень располагающим.

Уже дома он спросил у Джеммы кто ее новые друзья.

— О, это Стен, она застенчиво улыбнулась. — Очень милый, правда? Он пригласил меня на выходных в кино. Неожиданно немного, но все же…

-Джей, — перебил ее Гарри, — со Стеном все понятно, но кто остальные ребята?

— О… Это Луи — ты видел, какая у его мамы машина? Говорит, что ему купят собственную, через месяц, на его день рождения. Он забавный, но кажется высокого мнения о себе. И Ханна… ну у нас с ней просто есть общие уроки — так, ничего такого, милая девушка. А что, тебе понравилась Ханна? — поддразнила она брата. — Только не говори, что тебе понравился Луи. Он какой-то ненормальный бабник. Как Стен с таким другом смог остаться таким милым…

Дальше Гарри совсем не слушал, потому что было совершенно очевидно, что его сестра влюбилась, и ничего кроме «милый» и «что мне одеть в кино?!» он все равно не услышит.

Второй раз он увидел Луи уже на новогодней вечеринке. Он пришел туда с девушкой, которая не отходила от него ни на шаг. Непонятно, почему мама разрешила ему остаться с друзьями Джеммы, но ему досталось неограниченное количество какао и коробка печенья — поэтому он уселся в самое дальнее кресло и смотрел, как веселятся взрослые. Ему совсем не было скучно.

Он смотрел на Луи, который обнимал свою спутницу и что-то шептал ей на ухо, девушка смеялась и очевидно флиртовала с ним, потому что под конец вечера руки Луи вовсю гладили ее стройные ноги и поднимались все выше к короткой юбке. Гарри влюбился в эти руки. Ему нравилось смотреть, как плавно и нежно они скользят по спине во время танца, как бережно придерживают за талию, когда они шли за очередной порцией напитка. Как он легко притягивает ее к себе, когда они болтали с друзьями. Ему казалось, что нет ничего прекраснее этих нежных, но уверенных ладоней. Ему тогда очень захотелось, чтобы они так же скользили и придерживали его, Гарри. Это уже было полнейшим безумием.

Все стало гораздо хуже, когда Джемма решила что нужно обязательно спеть что-то новогоднее. Потому что после того как они спели все возможные новогодние и рождественские песни, Луи по просьбе, разумеется, Стена спел песню Josh Ramsay — «Baby Please Come Home».

У него был потрясающий голос. На самом деле, Гарри никогда не слышал ничего подобного, возможно, его исполнение не дотягивало до Josh Ramsay, а возможно просто было совершенно иным, но Гарри смотрел, как его сестра кружится в танце со своим парнем и чувствовал, что голос — легкий, слегка хриплый, но безумно нежный, сводит его с ума. Ему лучше было бы встать и выйти, но он не мог даже поднять глаз от своей чашки, потому что ему безумно хотелось, чтобы этот голос шептал ему что-то безумно нежное или даже наоборот, что-то фантастически непристойное, от чего бегут мурашки по спине. Кажется, он сходил с ума.

Возможно, Гарри смог бы с этим справится, но когда все натанцевались и включили свет для того, чтобы, наконец, приняться за десерт, Гарри, наконец, посмотрел Луи в глаза. Нет, Луи не смотрел на него, он вряд ли даже помнил о его существовании. Он слушал, что ему шептала его спутница и улыбался. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза парню, который весь вечер медленно, но верно вытеснял из памяти Оливера, медленно сводил с ума и заставлял желать чего-то нового.

Гарри никогда не думал о том, как это — встречаться. Как это — сидеть на диване рядом, обниматься и шептать что-то на ухо. Тем более он не понимал, от чего этот жар внизу живота, от чего так глухо бьется сердце.

Но теперь, когда он взглянул в глаза Луи, он не мог думать больше ни о чем другом, кроме того какие у него потрясающие ресницы. Как зажигаются искры в глазах, когда он улыбается. И о том, какие они голубые. Луи Томлинсон смог очаровать и прочно занять место в сердце почти четырнадцатилетнего Гарри всего за один вечер.

Когда все разошлись, то мама и Джемма решили, что он перепил какао и поэтому он так странно себе ведет, думали, что его тошнит. Но он ничего не стал объяснять и тихо ушел спать к себе. То, что снилось ему той ночью, он стеснялся вспоминать до сих пор.

Когда на утро он попросил Джемму познакомить ее с Луи, она удивилась, но обещала поговорить с ним. Она сдержала обещание, и Луи пришел на обед через несколько дней, он выглядел весьма удивленным, но довольно мило поболтал с ним. Даже под угрозой смерти Гарри не вспомнил бы, о чем они говорили — он только слушал голос и сильно смущался.

В течение всего следующего года Гарри только вздыхал, глядя на Луи, который усаживал на переднее сидение нового автомобиля то стройную блондинку, то миниатюрную брюнетку — все его девушки были очень красивыми — насколько он разбирался в женской красоте, но то, что ни одна из них не задерживалась надолго, давало Гарри призрачную надежду. Он и сам не мог понять, на что надеялся — Луи не был похож на гея и больше, чем вежливого интереса, не проявлял к нему, но какое-то глупое чувство, что он сможет сделать Луи по-настоящему счастливым, не отпускало его. Ему очень хотелось верить себе, поэтому к пятнадцатилетию он решил, что надо хотя бы попытаться стать более заметным, возможно, как-то подружиться с парнем своей мечты.

Отмечая пятнадцатилетие со своими друзьями, он загадал желание, чтобы Луи поцеловал его ровно через год. И он, Гарри, сделает все зависящее от него, чтобы мечта сбылась.

Это было не так просто приблизиться к Томмо, как звали его друзья, он легко добавил его на Facebook, но, кроме пары альбомов с вечеринок, там не было ничего нового. Он легко согласился помочь ему с литературой, но ловко уходил от личных вопросов. Зато он с любовью рассказывал о своей семье — это очень нравилось Гарри, он думал, что человек, который так же, как и он, привязан к семье, не может быть плохим или даже грубым. Ему нравилось то, что он мог заставить Луи смеяться — он иногда заходил со Стеном к Джемме и, пока она собиралась, он развлекал их забавными историями.

Его семья очень хорошо относилась к Луи и еще лучше к Стену, его родители были совсем не против, чтобы Джемма обручилась и когда-то вышла замуж за него. Поэтому Стенли очень часто бывал в гостях, но как бы Гарри не старался расспросить о Луи, Стен только смеялся и говорил, что он не сплетник и лучше бы ему поговорить с Луи. Единственное что он смог выяснить — Стена совершенно не волновала череда девушек друга — он объяснил это тем, что, наверное, Луи в поиске и ищет нужного человека. То, что лучший друг не сказал «девушку», а отделался бесполым «человеком», придало Гарри уверенности в собственных силах.

За весь год ему удалось познакомиться с Джей — мамой Луи, отчимом и всеми четырьмя сестрами — под разными предлогами он пару раз заходил к ним в гости, он подружился с игривым лабрадором и даже осмелился подарить подарок на восемнадцатилетние Луи. Так как он курил, то он подарил ему зажигалку. Довольно примитивно, но почему-то она понравилась Луи, и он не пользовался другими. То, что она всегда была рядом с ним, то, что он держал ее в ладони, безумно радовало Гарри — было приятно думать, что она может напоминать о нем.

Перед своим днем рождения он уговорил родителей дать ему отметить праздник как взрослому и уговорил их уехать. Джемму он уговаривал неделю, чтобы она попросила прийти Луи — он просто не смог бы ей отказать, так как они очень сдружились.

Теперь все зависело от того, придет ли Луи на его праздник. А дальше будет, как будет.

Лежа на больничной кровати, Гарри перебирал по секундам в памяти вечер, с момента появления Луи на кухне с перепуганным котом в руках до того момента, когда он привез его домой. Не смотря на то, что Гарри был нетрезв, он помнил каждое мгновение, каждое прикосновение — все от первой до последней секунды. Гарри бы хотел, чтобы все продолжалось, но он, пожалуй, сам все испортил. Может и не испортил…, но спугнул? Он звонил каждый день и писал миллион сообщений, куда только можно. Но ответом на его просьбы было всегда короткое «нет».

Неудивительно, что Луи не пришел на встречу. Кто угодно бы не пришел. Гарри совсем не злился, он даже ему сочувствовал. А еще он очень переживал, что из-за него у Луи могут быть проблемы. И его очень волновал вопрос — если он не гей, то почему переспал с ним? Если он не гей, то откуда он знал что и как делать? Потому что совершенно очевидно, что он знал, что делает, и совершенно очевидно то, что ему это доставило удовольствие.

Гарри только надеялся на то, что если Луи пришел к нему ночью, то он не откажет ему в разговоре после выписки.


	7. Same Mistakes

_One Direction-Same mistakes_

Он стоял на берегу реки, когда услышал звук мотора подъезжающей машины. Он бы его узнал из тысячи. Стен.

— Хандришь? — через минуту рука легла на его плечо.

— Ага. А ты что тут делаешь?

— Хотел поговорить. Но если ты выключил телефон в субботу утром, то ты можешь быть только тут. Держи, — Стен протягивал чашку с чаем, одну из тех, что продают на вынос.

— О, спасибо. Этого мне не хватало, — улыбнулся Луи. Сделал глоток, зажмурился от того, что чай вкусный, горячий — такой, как он любит, — и добавил, — меня взяли.

— Правда? Слушай, это круто! Поздравляю! — Стен радостно обнял его. — А это что за конверт? Колледж?

— Да… и похоже, что я поступил. Он толстый.

— Ты еще не открывал? Дай сюда, — он попытался выхватить конверт, но Луи увернулся. — Почему нет, Томмо?

— Просто «нет». Я сам. Позже, — улыбнулся он. — А ты уже сказал родителям?

— Да, конечно. Они гордятся мной. Получить Грант в медицинский колледж не очень просто. Но мы смогли и теперь…

— И теперь, вы будете снова вместе? — улыбаясь, закончил Луи.

— Да. Вроде того… Его выписали, Лу.

— Это не имеет значения. Мы виделись.

— Когда? Как? Вы поговорили?

— Я был у него в больнице. Нет, не поговорили. О чем? Это уже не имеет значения, особенно сейчас.

— Ты…

— Да, я решил.

— Луи, он любит тебя. Он правда любит. Он имеет право хотя бы поговорить с тобой!

— О чем? О том, что я свинья? Я согласен с этим без лишних разговоров. На этом разговор закончен? Что я еще могу ему сказать, Стенли? Мне нечего больше сказать.

— Ты бы дал ему шанс… И себе. Я же вижу, что тебе плохо. Я знаю тебя.

— Стен, нет. Серьезно. Я не могу. Понимаешь? Я не могу, — последнюю фразу Луи произнес практически по слогам. — Ты лучше скажи мне, она согласилась?

— А ты сомневался? — парень засмеялся. — Конечно, согласилась.

— Ну, она мне ничего не сказала, я решил, что ты передумал, вот и не стал спрашивать.

— Не думаю, что ваш разговор располагал к вопросам о помолвке.

— Наверное, это выглядело жалко — вся эта история из детства. Как в глупом кино, а? — Луи потряс головой. — Зачем я ей рассказал вообще?

— Наверное, потому, что хотел? Тебе давно нужно было начать быть с кем-то откровенным, ну, кроме меня. Так может, ты мне скажешь, что на тебя нашло, зачем ты переспал с ним? Я слишком долго ждал ответ на этот вопрос, и ты понимаешь, что «я не знаю» со мной не сработает?

— Потому что я хотел. Он хотел, — Луи грустно улыбнулся и пнул ветку, которая лежала рядом с его ботинком. — Знаешь. Когда на тебя так смотрят… с такой любовью, то тяжело держать себя в руках. Когда… я не знаю, Стен. На меня никто никогда так не смотрел. Я очень жалею, что сделал это, потому что теперь… я теперь даже видеть с собой рядом никого не хочу. Я знаю, что не смогу быть с ним, я знаю, что не смогу дать то, что ему нужно, так что это было самой большой ошибкой. И я сильно виноват перед ним. Даже просто потому, что дал надежду. Как ты сказал, «он думал, что я его хоть немного любил». Стен, я не люблю никого. Я не хочу никого любить.

— Я думаю, что уже слишком поздно, Луи. Сам подумай, почему тебя это волнует. Ты бы уже забыл о нем, если бы тебе он хотя бы не нравился. Дай себе шанс, Лу. Серьезно. Хуже уже точно не будет.

— Лучше тоже. Я правда думаю, что это бесполезный разговор. Давай просто закончим на этом?

Стенли грустно смотрел на своего друга, таким запутавшимся и расстроенным он никогда его не видел. Серьезно, Томлинсон мог быть любым: злым, веселым, пьяным, в далеком детстве он даже мог видеть его в слезах, но таким он не был никогда. Он только печально кивнул: «как скажешь», вытащил сигарету из пачки Луи, подкурил, вернул зажигалку в карман и отвернулся. Но успел заметить, как крепко пальцы Луи сжались, обхватывая металлический корпус.

А Луи просто стоял, сжимая теплый металл в ладони, и не знал, что ему делать, не мог понять, куда деться от самого себя. Он хотел увидеть Гарри. Очень сильно хотел. Хотел увидеть улыбку и ямочки на щеках, дотронуться до непослушных волос, обнять, вдохнуть его запах. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что ни с кем он говорить не станет. Еще тогда, уходя из больницы, он знал, что захочет вернуться, но также он знал, что не станет этого делать.

***  
Когда он вернулся домой, то как раз успел к обеду. Вся семья в полном составе садилась за стол, и он был рад, что пришел вовремя. Что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет любить их. Даже если они откажутся от него. Несмотря на то, что не собирался ничего рассказывать, он пытался представить реакцию родителей на то, что его ориентация вдруг свернула в противоположную сторону. Каждый раз его воображение рисовало картины одну страшнее другой, но он твердо пообещал, что даже если все раскроется и они возненавидят его, то он будет любить их больше всего на свете, потому что семья есть семья.

После обеда, когда мама увела близнецов спать, а Лотти и Физзи наперегонки убежали в комнату смотреть мультики, Джеймс, глядя, как Луи задумчиво насыпает сахар в чай, заметил:

— Пять ложек, Лу. Не слишком сладко?

— Что? Пять ложек? Господи, я что-то задумался, — засмеялся Луи. — Почему я это сделал? Я же никогда не пью чай с сахаром.

— Меньше нужно мечтать за обедом, — пошутил мужчина. — Луи, если у тебя есть время, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Это очень кстати, Джеймс, мне тоже нужно с тобой поговорить.

Джеймс подождал, пока Луи нальет себе чай, и они прошли в кабинет. Они сели друг напротив друга, и Джеймс кивнул:

— Давай ты первый.

— Я очень люблю вас с мамой, Джеймс, но… — Луи вздохнул, взъерошил волосы. — В общем, я написал пару писем в рекламные агентства с просьбой взять меня стажером. И, как ни странно, одно согласилось. Это не самое крупное агентство, но я бы очень хотел попробовать. Кроме того, я получил письмо из London College of Communication, так что… Джеймс, я хочу уехать. Школу я закончу дистанционно, я узнавал — это реально. Да и зачем мне школа, когда я поступил? Я хочу начать работать в этом агентстве, но мне надо где-то жить…

— Лу, погоди-погоди. Почему ты не сказал, что поступил? Это же прекрасная новость, — Джеймса распирала гордость за пасынка. — Почему ты не сказал за обедом? Господи, я тебя поздравляю!

— Спасибо, Джеймс, я знал, что ты одобришь мой выбор, — счастливо выдохнул Луи. — Я просто хотел сначала поговорить с тобой, перед тем, как рассказать маме. Но мне нужно прояснить еще кое-что… как я сказал, мне нужно где-то жить, потому что меня приняли на стажировку, понятное дело, что я буду все больше «мальчиком на побегушках» сначала, но потом… в общем, мне нужна твоя лондонская квартира. Потому что это Лондонское агентство…

— Вот как. Нет, конечно, живи там сколько угодно. Я ничего не имею против, но… Луи, зачем тебе это все сейчас. Подожди до сентября, зачем тебе так рано вливаться во взрослую жизнь? Или ты просто хочешь уехать отсюда скорее?

— Джеймс, — Луи отвел взгляд, — я уезжаю через две недели. Это уже решено. Мне нужно, правда. Я хотел бы жить в твоей квартире там, но если нет, я бы нашел какую-то меньшую комнату или что-то вроде того. Мне просто очень надо, понимаешь?

— Пожалуй, да, понимаю. Иди сюда, я тебе кое-что покажу, — мужчина наклонился к ящику и достал тонкую папку. Луи с любопытством взглянул на него:

— Что это?

Из папки выпало несколько черно-белых снимков.

— Это мой брат. И… и его друг. Я думаю, ты понял, что я имею ввиду.

Луи почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь.

— Твой брат гей? Но…, но почему я никогда не слышал о нем? Ты… отказался от него?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я бы никогда не отказался от него. Он отказался от жизни, понимаешь? Никто не знал, что они вместе, — он кивнул на снимок. — Только я, да и то, случайно вышло. Конечно, они боялись, что узнают родители, друзья, родственники, соседи — все. И его парень сбежал. Он просто уехал в другую страну, ничего не объяснив толком. Просто потому, что боялся. А Джим, он… он был слабым, наверное. Он повесился. Знаешь, прошло уже больше двадцати лет, а я все помню, как вчера, — он с нежностью провел по фотографии, где улыбались два красивых молодых парня. — Я позже нашел эти фотографии у него в столе. Я никому не рассказал о его секрете, потому что он сам этого не сделал. Многие бы его не поняли, многие бы осудили… Я не имел права рассказать кому-то. Мы скоро уехали оттуда — мама очень болела после случившегося. Я так и не знаю, вернулся ли Грэг в родной город или нет, узнал ли он о случившемся. И если да, то простил ли он себя, — его голос дрогнул, но он выдохнул и посмотрел в глаза стоящему напротив парню. — Ты понимаешь о чем я, Лу? Нельзя убегать только из-за того, что боишься.

— Джеймс… я… не пойму…

— Луи, я не слепой. Я знаю о том, что Гарри прождал тебя под дождем всю ночь, ты ездил к нему в больницу, и вообще все твое поведение, — он положил руку ему на плечо. — Луи, как ты думаешь, я похож на идиота?

— Нет, но я не гей, Джеймс. Я не гей. Не гей, — Луи чувствовал, как начинает паниковать. — Нет, Джеймс! Нет.

— Я не говорю, что ты гей, — мужчина встал из-за стола, обошел и обнял подростка. — Откуда у людей это желание навешивать ярлыки? Мне все равно, кого ты любишь — парня или девушку, я бы просто хотел, чтобы ты не боялся быть самим собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Почему ты так этого не хочешь? Зачем ты убегаешь? Ты себе хотя бы представляешь, что тебя ждет в Лондоне? Ты будешь совсем один, малыш. О деньгах и квартире можешь не беспокоиться, но… Это не то, к чему ты привык.

— Джеймс, — Луи уткнулся в свитер отчима, его плечи дрожали. — Я не могу. Пожалуйста, можно я уеду? Я хочу разобраться в себе. Но здесь я не смогу.

— Конечно, — Джеймс крепче прижал к себе парня. — Конечно, можно. Ты всегда сможешь вернуться, если захочешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это сделал с наименьшими потерями для себя.

— Спасибо, — Луи разжал объятия и поцеловал мужчину в щеку. — Спасибо за то, что поговорил со мной. Я очень ценю это.

— Ты всегда будешь моим любимым сыном. И единственным, — Джеймс улыбнулся и растрепал волосы мальчика ладонью.

— А теперь пойдем, порадуем Джей твоим поступлением. Нам просто необходимо отметить это событие.

***  
На часах было около 7 вечера, вся семья Томлинсонов, не исключая близнецов и собаки, смотрели очередной мультик, выбранный Физзи. Луи не особо интересовали мультики, он был занят тем, что строил замок из кубиков для Фиби, а она, постоянно хохоча, толкала ножкой самый нижний ряд, и кубики снова сыпались на пол. Луи смеялся вместе с ней и начинал снова возводить башню. Он даже не слышал дверного звонка, и только, когда позвонили второй раз, он передал сестренку Лотти и направился к двери. Совершенно не представляя, кто это может быть, он распахнул дверь:

— Привет… Лу. Мы можем поговорить?

За дверью стоял Гарри, с его волос стекала вода. Снова начался дождь и он, как всегда, забыл зонт.


	8. Too Lost In You

_Sugababes — Too Lost in You_

Луи стоял спиной к кровати, на которой сидел Гарри, и смотрел, как капли стекают по гладкому стеклу вниз — одна, вторая, третья…

— Гарри, зачем ты пришел, — он нарушил тишину, потому что казалось, если он промолчит еще хоть секунду, то просто взорвется. — О чем нам говорить?

— Лу… Я не знаю. Я просто не мог тебя ждать больше. Я… Я скучал. Я хочу знать, почему ты тогда не пришел.

— Я думал, что мы друг друга поняли.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Сначала ты занимаешься со мной сексом, потом игнорируешь, потом соглашаешься на свидание… ладно, на поход в кино, и не приходишь? А потом ночью приезжаешь в больницу и теперь ты заявляешь, что нам не о чем говорить? — Гарри уже практически кричал. — Я не понимаю, что происходит.

— Гарри. Ты получил то, чего хотел, так? Ты хотел переспать со мной, — Луи подождал, пока Гарри кивнет, и продолжил, — я тебе отказывал не раз на все вопросы о свидании — называй вещи своими именами. Почему ты меня не мог понять? Почему ты уперто давил? Черт тебя побери, Гарри, ты должен был уйти домой, понимаешь? И никогда не простить меня за то, что я не пришел. Зачем ты здесь? Чего ты хочешь от меня? — Луи тоже практически кричал, совершенно не заботясь, что кто-то услышит.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто сказал Гарри. — Поэтому я здесь, чтоб сказать. Луи, ты… ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, — он грустно улыбнулся и провел рукой по влажным волосам. — Все знают, что я люблю тебя. Просто я никогда тебе не говорил этого. Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу быть твоим. Хочу, чтобы ты меня встречал после уроков, водил в кино и возил на пикник. Чтобы ты научил меня водить и решать задачи по математике. Это плохо, что я хочу этого, это так ужасно?

— Гарри… я. Я не знаю. Это замечательные желания. Но я думаю, что ты выбрал неправильного человека.

— Я не выбирал. Но если бы я мог, я бы все равно выбрал тебя. Ты самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. Ты самый красивый и добрый, у тебя замечательная семья, которая тебя любит. Ты водишь машину лучше всех, кого я знаю. Ты… меня целовал так… так… Я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать, Луи. Что тебе нужно для того, чтобы ты мне объяснил, почему ты со мной переспал, и почему не хочешь быть со мной?

Луи отошел от окна и, наконец, посмотрел на мальчика. Глаза блестели, подбородок дрожал, и было понятно, что Гарри сдерживает слезы из последних сил. Повинуясь порыву, Луи быстро пересек комнату, сел на кровать и прижал Гарри к себе.

— Шшш, только не плачь. Пожалуйста. Хаз. Я не такой как ты, понимаешь. Я слабый и я трус. Я не могу завтра же начать встречаться с тобой. Я не могу, понимаешь? Это все слишком… слишком неожиданно для меня. Я привык быть другим и как все, знаешь? Ты же знаешь, — Луи уткнулся носом в плечо. — Какой ты ненормальный, Гарри. Ты сводишь меня с ума своими требованиями. Ты хочешь все и сразу, да? А я не могу тебе это все дать. Я даже не знаю, что со мной происходит, — Луи выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я уезжаю, Гарри. Я уезжаю отсюда.

— Когда? — две капли скатились по щекам. — Зачем?

— Через две недели. Я буду работать в Лондоне.

— Почему? Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.

— У нас не получится быть вместе, Хаз. Я не готов сейчас признаться, что стал играть за другую команду. Я не смогу дать тебе то, что тебе необходимо.

Гарри не мог поверить в то, что так просто потеряет Луи. Ему казалось, что если они поговорят и Луи поймет как сильно он его любит, они смогут быть вместе. Он совершенно не думал о гомофобах, о том, что друзья могут его не понять, о том, что это «неправильно» встречаться с парнем, если ты сам парень. Он просто хотел быть с ним. Это было… пожалуй, да, эгоистично. Он сам признался маме, что он гей всего пару дней назад, и кроме семьи никто не знал. Это все создавало определенные сложности, которые не приходили ему в голову.

— Но… — Гарри растер слезы по щекам и шмыгнул носом. — Что нам делать? Я не хочу тебя терять. Мы же сможем дружить? Как раньше.

Луи только грустно покачал головой:

— Не думаю, что после всего, что произошло, это хорошая идея.

— Но мы можем хотя бы попробовать? — к Гарри снова вернулась настойчивость.

— Ты знаешь, чем это может закончиться? А я тебе скажу. Если ты будешь находиться слишком долго рядом со мной, в непосредственной близости, то ты окажешься со спущенными штанами к верху задницей, — Луи сжал губы и снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я не железный. Ты понимаешь, о чем я сейчас говорю? — полуутвердительно заключил он. — Но я не хочу просто бездумно заниматься с тобой сексом. Это неправильно. И это говорю я? Господи… — Луи потер руками лицо и отвернулся.

Щеки Гарри вспыхнули: «О боже. Он только что сказал, что хочет меня. Луи Томлинсон. Не может такого быть».

Луи уже проклинал себя за слова, что он сказал, но он не смог молчать. Слишком много он держал внутри. И слишком долго.

— Прости меня, Гарри, я не должен этого говорить, — прошептал он. — Это совсем не то, чего ты хотел услышать. Я думаю, что больше ничего и не скажу. Уже поздно, и тебе, я думаю, пора.

— Я не знаю, чего я ждал, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться и встал с кровати.

Луи тоже поднялся. Надо же, они уже почти одного роста, наверное, Гарри будет высоким. Высоким и красивым. По крайней мере, так казалось Томлинсону.

— Но, я бы хотел, — Гарри покраснел еще сильнее, — как тогда, в машине. Только на кровати, — Гарри сделал еще шаг и теперь едва касается губами губ Луи. Он только касается, не двигаясь, только чувствует, как сбивается дыхание старшего парня. — Я хочу, чтобы ты снова сделал это. Мне было так хорошо, Лу. Пожалуйста.

— О Боже… — Луи из последних сил попытался сдерживать себя, но когда Гарри прижимается к губам, он сдается и отвечает на поцелуй.

Они долго целовались, и только свет от молний периодически освещал комнату. Почему-то никто не догадался включить свет, и они предпочли говорить в полной темноте.

— Гарри, тебе пора домой, — прошептал Луи. — Уже так поздно. Мама будет волноваться. Я тебя отвезу.

— Но Луи, а мы… — Гарри закусил губу и вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Мы… продолжим?

— Да. Да. Конечно, — Луи снова целует, но тут же отступает, — но не сегодня.

На самом деле было совершенно не поздно, только 8 вечера, но был сильный дождь. Да и вообще это казалось Луи странным, заниматься сексом, когда вся семья в сборе, это было не то, к чему он привык.

Однако, когда они спустились, мама не разрешила им уезжать, она сначала усадила Гарри пить чай и расспрашивала о том, как он себя чувствует, о школе и прочих ненужных вещах. Когда, наконец, она закончила, то дождь пустился еще сильнее и начался сильный ветер.

— О нет, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея куда-то сейчас ехать. Я думаю, тебе стоит остаться у нас. — Луи закашлялся. У Гарри непроизвольно открылся рот и широко распахнулись глаза. — Дом достаточно большой, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть и тебе никто не мешал. Я постелю тебе на втором этаже, в гостевой. И даже слышать не хочу никаких возражений. Я звоню Энн, — Она встала и вышла из кухни. Оставив парней в полном изумлении.

***  
На самом деле, Джей была права, был сильный ветер с грозой, деревья угрожающе скрипели, и раскаты грома следовали сразу за всполохами молний и Гарри было страшно. Да это всем известно, что уж в 16-то лет бояться грозы стыдно. Просто неимоверно стыдно, а если ты живешь в Англии, где дожди и грозы случаются часто, то это просто неприлично. Но лежа на огромной кровати в доме Томлинсонов, он не мог заснуть уже второй час. Даже после чая из трав и вкусного пирога. Даже после горячего душа.

Даже забравшись с головой под теплое одеяло, ему было страшно, и он вздрагивал и крепко зажмуривался от каждого раската грома. Он долго решался, но страх был сильнее, и он встал. Поправил пижаму — от долгого ерзания штаны сползли ниже некуда — и вышел в коридор. Похоже, что все давно спали. Комната Луи была под самой крышей, там, где у всех чердак, у него была огромная светлая комната. Он тихо прошел по коридору, поднялся по лестнице, свет не пробивался из-под двери, а значит Луи спал. Гарри разочаровано вздохнул, но очередной раскат грома заставил его вздрогнуть, и он потянул на себя дверь и протиснулся в комнату.

Луи спал, раскинувшись на кровати. Волосы растрепались, пижамные штаны чуть приспустились, обнажая живот и тазобедренные косточки. Гарри казалось, что нет никого красивее в мире, чем он. Да что там казалось, он был уверен в этом. Он бы мог стоять так вечно, но особенно громкий раскат грома заставил его взвизгнуть, и, несмотря на то, что он попытался зажать рот ладонью, Луи проснулся.

— Гарри, — пробормотал он, — что ты тут делаешь?

— Гроза. Гремит, — громко прошептал Гарри.

— А, ты боишься? Я забыл совсем, — Луи подвинулся, хотя места хватило бы еще паре человек, — ложись.

Гарри забрался под одеяло и укрыл их обоих. Он подвинулся как можно ближе, и Луи понял намек, обнял его и, уткнувшись Гарри в затылок, тут же засопел. Ему стало так тепло, уютно и комфортно, Луи крепко прижимал его к себе, и Гарри неожиданно для себя потерся щекой о загорелую руку, которая лежала у него на плече, и поцеловал. Луи смешно фыркнул — видимо, ему стало щекотно, и придвинулся еще чуть ближе. Гарри счастливо улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и погрузился в долгожданный сон.

***  
Луи проснулся от того, что левая рука перестала его слушаться. Он все хотел перевернуться, но рука отказывалась шевелиться и казалась безумно тяжелой. Парень открыл глаза и, увидев перед собой кудрявый затылок, понял, что он все так же обнимает плечи подростка. Сел, поморщившись от забавного щекотного ощущения в руке, и улыбнулся, глядя на Гарри: когда он спал, казался еще младше и беззащитнее.

Уже не удивляясь собственным эмоциям, он уже давно смирился с ними, он тихонько потянул спящего мальчика за кончик носа — пора будить, чтобы он ушел в спальню. Гарри только поморщился, но не проснулся. Он потянул сильнее и, наконец, добился результата — он открыл глаза и, смешно хлопая ресницами, повернулся на спину, улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, вежливый ты мой, — тихо засмеялся Луи. — Поднимайся и иди в свою спальню.

— Который час? Еще слишком рано, — Гарри ненавидел рано просыпаться, а мысль о том, что надо вставать и идти досыпать в холодную постель, отнюдь не добавляла радости.

— Шесть утра.

— Кто встает в шесть утра в воскресенье? Это просто преступление, — он снова закрыл глаза и счастливо вздохнул, собираясь снова погрузиться в сон.

— Эй, принцесса. Ты сейчас заснешь, и мама нас обнаружит в одной постели через пару часов, это не самое лучшее начало дня.

— Лу, — позвал Гарри, не открывая глаз. — А когда мы… ну… продолжим?

— Извращенец. Ты можешь думать о чем-то другом?

Гарри поерзал под одеялом, румянец на щеках стал ярче:

— Нет. Сейчас не могу. Понимаешь… Я утром не могу думать ни о чем… пока…

— Пока что? — прошептал Луи. Гарри определенно действовал на него так, как ни одна девушка до этого — ему хотелось дразнить, целовать и говорить глупости. — Пока ты не кончишь?

— Ох, — румянец стал еще ярче. _Интересно, он может смутиться еще сильнее?_  — Ты угадал.

Луи тихонько засмеялся и потрогал его щеку — на нежной коже остался след от подушки, и он несколько раз провел пальцем по нему:

— Ты такой красивый, Хаз, — Луи продолжал шептать, слегка задевая мочку уха. — Такой нежный. Такой потрясающий. Я так хочу тебя, — практически выдохнул он.

Последняя фраза заставила бедра Гарри дернуться вверх, и он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

— Ты такой чувствительный, да, Гарри? Ты хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя?

Собственные слова невероятно заводил его самого, поэтому он не собирался останавливаться. К тому же дразнить Гарри — просто замечательное занятие, потому что он смущался с каждой фразой все сильнее, и это безумно забавляло Луи.

— Почему ты молчишь, Хаз? Ты не хочешь ничего, а ведь сам спрашивал, когда мы продолжим, — Луи легко дотронулся губами щеки.

Гарри только зажмурился, но через секунду, набравшись смелости, пробормотал:

— Лу, да. Я хочу. Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня.

Луи большего не нужно было, и он легко перевернул Гарри лицом к себе, попутно стаскивая с него пижамные штаны, и провел рукой по возбужденному члену. Гарри громко выдохнул. Луи быстро вынырнул из своих штанов и прижался к Гарри так, что бы их тела соприкасались. Обхватив рукой оба члена, Луи начал легко двигать рукой, целуя шею тихо стонущего парня. Чуть ускорив движения руки, он услышал громкий стон и, пока Гарри не застонал громче, он накрыл его губы своими. «Надо же, совсем не противно, — подумал Луи, — несмотря на то, что зубы никто не чистил».

Через несколько минут он почувствовал, что дыхание Гарри стало чаще, и он стал быстрее толкаться ему в руку, и через пару более резких движений Гарри кончил ему в ладонь, Луи кончил следом за ним, прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать слишком громко — почему-то казалось, что они разбудят весь дом.

Отдышавшись, Луи нашел в прикроватной тумбочке салфетки, вытер руку, Гарри и себя, поцеловал парня в нос и спросил:

— Теперь к тебе вернулась способность мыслить? Потому что я надеюсь, что да.

— Да, — выдохнул подросток. — Теперь, пожалуй, я могу думать. Знаешь, я вчера не мог заснуть. И…

— И? — напрягся Луи.

Это настораживало — кажется, Гарри снова что-то придумал. И интуиция его не подвела.

— А если нам попробовать… нет, не перебивай. Выслушай. Если нам попробовать встречаться. Но так, чтобы никто не знал.

Луи сел на кровати и уставился на него.

— Если мы не скажем никому и не будем вести себя, как пара, ведь никто и не узнает, — продолжал Гарри. — То есть мы можем ездить куда-то за город вечером, или я могу приходить к тебе, или ты ко мне, или что-то такое придумать… Лу, давай просто попробуем. Пожалуйста. Всего две недели, пока ты не уедешь.

— А ты не не отступаешь от своих желаний, Гарри, да?

— Я дал себе слово, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы быть с тобой. Если есть хотя бы две недели, то пусть так. Я ждал два года, и пусть будет две недели с тобой. Хорошо?

Луи вздохнул — этот парень, очевидно, не знает слова «нет».

— Ладно, Гарри. Две недели. Но никто. Никто — ни твои друзья, ни одноклассники, ни тренер твоей футбольной команды и школьный психолог не должны знать. Твоим родителям тоже не нужно знать, если уж ты не открылся…

— Я открылся…

— Да? И как все прошло?

— Лучше, чем я рассчитывал, если честно. Это не было для них открытием — они все знали: и про то, что я гей, и про тебя, — признался Гарри.

— Вот как? Хорошо, решай сам, стоит говорить родителям или нет. Но, Гарри, я тебя прошу, пусть никто не знает о нас.

— Хорошо, Лу. Я никому не скажу. Ты меня проводишь домой?

— О боже… Гарри — ты невыносим, — засмеялся Луи. — Сразу после завтрака отвезу тебя, куда скажешь. А теперь иди в спальню и поспи еще пару часов, — и он поцеловал его. И еще раз. Провел к двери и поцеловал еще раз — самый последний, перед тем как Гарри выскользнул за дверь.

Вернувшись в постель, он уткнулся носом в подушку, на которой всю ночь спал Гарри, вдохнул запах и подумал, что, наверное, зря он согласился на авантюру, но с другой стороны ему так хотелось хотя бы две недели побыть с ним. А о том, что будет дальше, он просто старался не думать.


	9. I'm A Bitch

_The Plastiscines — Iʼm a Bitch_

Все было очень странно. По крайней мере, для Луи. Все складывалось очень хорошо, во всяком случае, за три дня никто ничего заметил. Хотя, ему и казалось, что у него на лбу мигает неоновая вывеска и орет дурным голосом, что он встречается с парнем. С Гарри. Но нет, он даже иногда трогал лоб, чтобы проверить — нет ли там чего. Там ничего не было, и никто ни о чем не догадывался. Господи, как можно догадаться за каких-то три дня, если они видятся только после школы?

Луи сам не верил, что ввязался в эту авантюру. Зачем он вообще пустил Гарри в дом и поговорил с ним? Но… но ведь все было так хорошо. Они отлично проводили время вместе, ему совсем не было скучно, неловко, и он не ждал от Гарри никакой подлости или лицемерия. И так приятно, когда тебя любят.

Наверное, если бы это был не Гарри, а какой-то другой парень, он бы ни за что не согласился. Да и вряд ли какой-то другой парень предложил бы ему встречаться. Он же не гей, в конце концов. Это было ужасно, но мысль о своей ориентации не отпускала, она давила на него и занимала практически все свободное время. Конечно, если рядом не было Гарри. Вот как сейчас, он стоит на парковке и ждет его. Почему у младших классов так много уроков? Почему они должны терять час из-за какой-то биологии. Они собирались поехать в новую кондитерскую, потому что Гарри очень любил шоколад. И потому что Луи нравился перемазанный в шоколаде Гарри. Он специально подсовывал ему подтаявшие плитки, чтобы потом наслаждаться этим зрелищем. И целовать это «зрелище» было куда еще более приятно.

Поэтому сейчас он просто ненавидел биологию.

Прошло еще так мало времени, а он уже успел узнать все его привычки, пристрастия и даже то, что Гарри по-прежнему смотрел мультики, и это его не отпугивало. В нем причудливо сочетался маленький восторженный ребенок и знание того, чего он хочет, что чаще бывает присуще довольно зрелым людям. Луи сам никогда не был таким и ему безумно нравились эти черты в Гарри. С ним он словно вспоминал, что ему всего восемнадцать, а не сорок, и он тоже может говорить ерунду, делать глупости и вести себя как подросток. Кроме того, он вполне мог отпускать пошлые, иногда даже грубые, комментарии, чего никогда не делал с девушками. Господи, ну зачем Гарри выбрал эту гребную биологию в среду? Они уже давным-давно уехали бы отсюда, и наконец…

— Меня ждешь? — позвал милый девичий голос.

Это точно не Гарри. Луи медленно поднял глаза, отрываясь от созерцания собственных туфлей, и увидел Кэт. Ну конечно. Она была правда красивая — невысокая стройная шатенка с очаровательной улыбкой и синими глазами. В школе не было ни одного парня, который не мечтал бы о ней. Если бы она не была такой сучкой. Когда-то давно, всего пару недель назад, Луи и сам хотел с ней встречаться. Именно потому, что она была такой… язвительной и красивой.

— Боюсь, что нет, Кэт. С каких это пор ты подходишь к одиноким парням на стоянке? — улыбнулся он. — Это может быть опасно, знаешь ли?

— С тех пор, как они стали водить «Porsche»? Или, постой… ты всего лишь водитель?

Луи уже хотел отпустить какую-то колкость, когда она добавила:

— Этого мальчишки.

— Что? — он сразу не понял, о ком она говорит.

— Ну этот, как его? Брат Джеммы. Такой, вечно влюбленный ходит, — она посмотрела ему в глаза и закончила, — Не в тебя ли, Луи, м?

Черт-черт-черт! Откуда она все знает? Надо было срочно спасать ситуацию и собственную задницу.

— Детка, в меня влюблены все. Так почему же Гарри должен быть исключением?

— Ты бы поосторожнее, а то ходят слухи, что он гей. Еще переманит тебя на темную сторону.

Луи засмеялся и мог только надеяться, что со стороны это было правдоподобнее, чем ему казалось.

— Я не думаю, что ему это удастся, пока рядом есть такие красивые девочки, как ты, — он потянул ее за ремешок пальто, и она подошла поближе и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Еще ходят глупые слухи, о тебе Луи…

Он шумно сглотнул, но пусть она примет это на свой счет. Пожалуйста.

— И какие же еще? Я трахнул корову в прошлые выходные?

— Фу. Как такие гадости приходят тебе в голову?

Да, вот, как обычно. А Гарри бы смеялся.

— Так что за слухи, Кэт? Чем ты меня сможешь удивить?

— Ты уезжаешь. Через неделю, в Лондон?

— А вот это — совсем не слухи. Уезжаю.

— И, ты хочешь уехать без прощальной вечеринки?! Томлинсон, ты сошел с ума?

Господи, это еще зачем? Где Гарри? Когда закончится этот конченый урок?

— Я вернусь на выпускной, я не вижу смысла ничего устраивать сейчас.

— О, даже так? И ты решил с кем пойдешь? Смотри, всех девушек разберут, и ты останешься один. Или придется пригласить своего Гарри.

— Кэт, ты что, ревнуешь к нему? — Луи намотал длинный локон ее волос на палец, она подошла еще немножечко ближе. Совсем близко, и коснулась его бедрами.

— Нет. Но я бы пошла с тобой вместо него. Если…

— Если что?

— Если ты меня пригласишь в Лондон на выходные.

— Приезжай.

Черт, он правда сказал это? Он ее пригласил? Она же явно не в музей предлагает сходить…

— Хм. Значит так? Я думала, с тобой будет интереснее, — девушка провела пальцем по контуру его лица и зарылась пальцами в волосы. — Но это только доказывает, что я была права, и повезло мне.

— О, поверь, тебе будет интересно, — он улыбается. Он чувствовал, что делает что-то не так, но черт, она такая классная. — А кто был не прав?

— Джон. Он, знаешь ли, думает, что ты уже перешел на сторону зла. В смысле… что ты гей.

О Господи. Вот только сейчас этого и не хватает.

— Интересно, он что хочет, что б я его трахнул?

— Да нет, он сказал, что трахнул бы тебя.

Луи закашлялся.

— Он что? Я ничего не имею против геев, но я тут каким боком…

— Не имею представления, но будь осторожен, — она подмигнула ему. — Отвезешь меня домой?

Вот как она не во время. До конца урока оставалось минут 5, не больше. Если отвезти ее домой, то Гарри… Нет, нельзя так поступать с ним. Но она такая красивая и от нее так…

— Лу! — Гарри выбежал из-за школы и резко остановился, когда увидел с ним рядом, очень рядом, девушку.

— Видишь, Кэт? Я все же шофер. И сегодня, к сожалению, не твой, — он подмигнул ей и повернулся к Гарри. — Садись давай. Я сейчас.

Он сказал это немного резче, чем следовало, но ничего не мог поделать. После таких новостей ему ничего так не хотелось, как уехать отсюда побыстрее. А еще лучше было бы родиться в другом городе и избежать всего, что происходит, но было бы совсем замечательно вовсе не родиться.

— Ну, что ж. В другой раз. И помни про Лондон, — она легко коснулась губами его щеки, растрепала волосы и только тогда сделала шаг назад.

Луи стоял и смотрел вслед уходящей девушке и чувствовал, как его мир рушится. В который раз за последний месяц.


	10. Nobody said it was easy

_Coldplay — The Scientist_

Когда Луи сел в машину, Гарри не сказал ни слова. Он не спросил, куда они едут, не спросил, кто она и о чем они говорили. Он просто отвернулся и смотрел в окно. Было совершенно непонятно, что с ним происходит.

Луи считал себя последней скотиной, хотя и сам не понимал, в чем его вина. Он не сделал ничего такого. Вот вообще ничего. Они просто говорили, она его поцеловала, а не он. Она его пригласила на выпускной и напросилась в гости. А он… он просто согласился. Только почему он чувствует себя таким виноватым?

Луи посмотрел на часы — половина четвертого. Ехать в кондитерскую совсем расхотелось. Ехать домой нельзя. Гарри ничего не говорил, хотя Луи ожидал скандала или упреков или хотя бы чего-то. О чем он думает, какие мысли крутятся в его кудрявой голове?

Луи свернул по стрелке и выехал за город, направляясь к своему любимому месту на реке, куда всегда приходил, когда его что-то тревожило, нужно было принять какое-то решение или же просто побыть одному. По крайней мере, это единственное, на что сейчас хватило его воображения.

— Гарри… — начал он, когда остановился под знакомой ивой. — Гарри, это…

— Это не то, что я подумал? — спокойно спросил Гарри. — Ты не должен оправдываться. Просто жаль, что ты не смог продержаться и недели… в смысле, ты мне, конечно, ничего не должен. Но, правда, жаль, что я тебя не устраиваю.

— Гарри. Пожалуйста, не начинай. — Луи прекрасно понимал, что все это спокойствие и размеренная речь означает только то, что Гарри сдерживается из последних сил. — Не драматизируй. Я ничего не сделал.

— Но хотел? — голос Гарри звенел от напряжения и отчаяния.

— Все, чего я хотел, это чтобы у тебя не было последнего урока. — Что было абсолютной правдой. — А Кэт просто подошла…

— И ты ее чуть не трахнул на капоте своей тачки? — перебил Гарри. — О нет, Луи, ты же предпочитаешь заднее сидение!

Он резко открыл дверь и пересел назад. Стянул с плеч куртку, пиджак и начал расстегивать рубашку. Луи смотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида, не поворачивая головы.

— Что ты делаешь, Хаз? — спросил он, хотя прекрасно видел.

— Я тебе хочу дать то, зачем мы решили «провести две недели вместе.» — выдохнул Гарри, со злостью стягивая рубашку окончательно. — Ты хочешь? Так сделай это, давай!

— Хаз… зачем ты так? — Луи решительно вышел из машины и пересел к Гарри.

Мальчик снова отвернулся к окну. Луи со вздохом притянул его к себе, зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке. Гарри обиженно засопел, но Луи уже понял, что победил.

— Ну, — Луи поцеловал его в висок. — Что ты психуешь? Хаз, что мне нужно было делать? Отскакивать от нее? Оттолкнуть? У тебя есть предложения?

— Не знаю. Нет. Она тебе нравится, это заметно.

Луи задумался, он никогда не сталкивался с ревностью. Все его отношения заканчивались раньше, чем кто-то начинал его ревновать. С Гарри все было совсем иначе. Слишком быстро. Но врать нельзя.

— Да, она мне, пожалуй, нравится. Вернее не так. Понимаешь, она мне всегда нравилась. Да как она, черт возьми, может не нравиться? — он почувствовал, как Гарри напрягся под его руками. — Но Гарри, я… я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я не привык встречаться. Правда. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я первый раз встречаюсь с тем, кому я нравлюсь. По настоящему нравлюсь. Раньше флирт не вызывал такой бури эмоций. Я должен ценить это, а я все испортил на третий же день. Я дурак Гарри. И трус, и бог знает кто. Мне очень, правда, очень жаль. Я обещал тебе две недели и хотел бы, если ты все еще согласен, провести их вместе.

— Ты пригласил ее в Лондон?

— Да, и на выпускной. Но, Гарри, это будет потом. Когда я уеду, но сейчас, я не буду с ней, я тебе обещаю.

— Да… две недели.

Гарри абсолютно не отдавал себе отчет в том, что две недели пройдут и все. Луи не обещал ему ничего «потом» и «после». Он сам ему предложил этот отрезок времени без намека на будущее. То есть… Луи и правда имеет полное право приглашать к себе в гости в Лондон, идти на выпускной с кем угодно, потому что это будет «потом». Гарри был уверен, что и через две недели Луи будет только его. Он полюбит его и… и что дальше он не знал. Он просто хотел, чтобы Луи полюбил его так же сильно, как и он его, был только с ним. Какой же он дурак. Маленький, наивный, глупый дурак.

— Хорошо. Но не встречайся ни с кем, кроме меня. Это наши две недели, ладно?

— Я и не собирался, Гарри. — Луи стало намного легче, когда Гарри согласился. Хорошо, что он понимал, что дальше их отношениям развиваться некуда. Он справится с этим. Они справятся. — Это только наши две недели.  
Он поцеловал его в макушку и развернул лицом к себе, взял рубашку, которая скомканная валялась на сидении и, накинул на плечи мальчика, Гарри просунул руки в рукава, но когда взялся за пуговицу, Луи покачал головой:

— Я сам.

Он начал медленно застегивать рубашку снизу вверх, и когда закончил, то увидел знакомый румянец на щеках Гарри.

— Гарри, ты смутился? Что-то не так? — пробормотал Луи, он был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Я… я не знаю, — Гарри опустил глаза, пальцы нервно теребили ткань на брюках. — Мне просто нравится, когда ты обо мне заботишься. Я чувствую себя нужным тебе, понимаешь?

От этих слов у Луи что-то сжалось в груди, он хотел сказать что-то, но не смог произнести ни слова, только прижал Гарри к себе и его сердце начало биться чуть быстрее, когда Гарри обнял его в ответ.

— Гарри, можешь сделать для меня одну вещь, — прошептал Луи, не разжимая объятий, чувствуя, как Гарри кивнул, продолжил. — Не предлагай себя, пожалуйста. Не делай так. Не унижайся. И… Гарри, ты, — он прижимается к шее, глубоко вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду. — Гарри, ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нужен.

***  
Это был ад. Если Луи думал, что ему не очень повезло в детстве и он пережил довольно много, и теперь легко справится с чем угодно, то он сильно ошибался. Ад был сейчас и не вокруг него, а в нем самом. Теперь некого было винить, потому что во всем был виноват только он.

Сегодня на стоянке он не чувствовал ничего к этой красивой шатенке, он действовал скорее по привычке. На нее было приятно смотреть, слушать, флиртовать…, но это было совсем не то. Не так, как обычно. Он просто знал, что ему делать, как говорить с ней. Как отвечать и когда улыбаться. Это привычка. Он вел себя так, как бы вел себя до Гарри.

И эти непонятные слухи о его ориентации, откуда они? Он что, изменился за каких-то пару недель? Это все пугало и заставляло вести себя как следует. Так, как следует вести себя гетеросексуалу, который очень любит девушек. Он отлично справился и все было бы хорошо, если бы… если бы он чувствовал хоть что-то.

Ничего не шелохнулось ни в сердце, ни ниже пояса, когда она подошла к нему. Когда она улыбалась или даже когда предложила провести выходные вместе. Это было так неправильно.

Когда рядом был Гарри, он был счастлив. Просто беспричинно счастлив, от того, что он рядом с ним сейчас. Ничего не хотелось, кроме как обнять его и пролежать так всю оставшуюся жизнь, только слушать его дыхание и чтобы никто не мешал ему. Но у них не было всей жизни, а только 11 дней. А потом он уедет и все будет как раньше. Он снова станет таким как раньше. По крайней мере, он должен попытаться.

Его жизнь разделилась на две части: до 1 февраля и после. И меньше, чем за месяц, он превратил свою жизнь в кошмар. Потому что он не сдержался. Потому что он поцеловал его тогда на кухне. Потому что ему просто нравилось то, как Гарри на него смотрит и ему очень нравилось смотреть на Гарри.

Теперь у него есть всего одиннадцать дней для того, чтобы насладиться этим и потом навсегда уйти. И пусть приедет Кэт, пусть будет много новых клубов, алкоголя, сигарет и пусть будет даже марихуана.

Все, что угодно, только бы не было так больно. Почему никто никогда не предупреждает, что любить — это больно? Почему все говорят только о том, что это прекрасно, это величайшее счастье и прочая слащавая хрень?

Почему не предупреждают, что тебя будет разрывать на части изнутри и от тебя остается только кровавое месиво в прежней оболочке? Почему не говорят, что с каждой секундой хочется только скорее сдохнуть? Почему от этого нельзя никуда уйти, спрятаться, как от мальчишек, которые бьют тебя?

Почему ты знаешь, что упадешь в пропасть, но цепляешься руками за какие-то ветки, камни, сдираешь ладони до мяса, но все равно не удерживаешься и летишь. И падаешь-падаешь, все ждешь, когда ударишься головой о камень и, наконец, все закончится, но на то она и пытка, что продолжается вечность.

Почему он не смог как Стен и остальные нормальные парни влюбиться в девушку? Почему ему обязательно надо было влюбиться в мальчишку? Что он в этой жизни сделал не так? Почему он просто не может быть таким, как все нормальные люди?

Луи докуривал уже третью сигарету, сидя на подоконнике распахнутого окна на третьем этаже своего дома. Ему ничего так сильно не хотелось, как остаться и не уезжать в Лондон. Ему ничего так сильно не хотелось, как сесть в машину сейчас же и уехать.


	11. Harder Than Easy

_Jack Savoretti — Harder Than Easy_

Всегда становится проще, когда принимаешь решение. Особенно, когда ты точно знаешь, что это решение абсолютно верное.

После утреннего разговора с мамой все каким-то магическим образом стало на свои места. Или ему и правда не хватало этих слов, чтобы понять, что он не имел права так себя вести, или не хватало именно ее совета. Жаль, что они не поговорили раньше. Тогда бы Гарри не пришлось страдать из-за него.

Когда мать пришла его будить, она застала его совершенно разбитым и потерянным. Разумеется, она догадывалась, что с ее сыном что-то происходит. Что обычно происходит со всеми в восемнадцать лет, а именно то, что он влюблен. Только ее беспокоило, что он очень сильно переживает из-за этого.

Она забралась к нему под одеяло, обняла его, уткнувшись в растрепанные волосы, и просто попросила рассказать обо всем, что у него на душе. И он рассказал. Все с самого начала. С первого февраля.

У Луи сдали нервы и, рассказывая, он перестал играть во взрослого мужчину, каким так долго пытался казаться, а просто повел себя, как обычный растерянный подросток. Захлебываясь слезами от жалости и ненависти к себе, он рассказывал, практически не утаивая подробностей обо всем, что произошло за этот самый короткий месяц в году, но самый насыщенный в его жизни.

Позже он не смог объяснить себе, почему сорвался, наверное, сказалась бессонная ночь, или он сорвался потому, что держать все в себе не было больше сил, а может, рассказал в надежде на то, что, если он всем поделится с мамой, как в детстве, то все проблемы решатся сами собой.

Джей, конечно же догадывалась, что что-то произошло между ее сыном и сыном Энн после того, как он вернулся сам не свой с празднования шестнадцатилетия Гарри, но не считала, что имеет право лезть в его личную жизнь и расспрашивать о том, что случилось. Она предпочла дождаться того момента, когда Луи сам захочет поделиться. То, что до этого сын встречался, как она условно обозначила для себя отношения сына с девушками, только с представительницами противоположного пола, а теперь влюбился в парня, она приняла как должное, потому как для нее, как и для любой любящей матери, самым главным было, чтобы её ребенок был счастлив.

Поэтому сначала Джей его терпеливо выслушала, затем отругала, хоть он и пытался отпираться, доказывая свою правоту, она следом разрушала его аргументы простыми объяснениями, и, в конце концов, он признал, что мать абсолютно и неопровержимо права.

Что если он считает себя таким самостоятельным, то должен научиться принимать решения. Если он считает, что может жить в Лондоне один, то у него должно хватить смелости перестать морочить голову Гарри. Ведь Стайлc не игрушка, он должен жить полноценной жизнью, и если Луи не может ему этого дать, то должен отпустить. Если его волнует сохранность репутации бабника и тусовщика больше спокойствия милого мальчика, то он самый большой в мире эгоист и трус. Ей совершенно непонятно, как у нее вырос такой сын. И ей гораздо легче принять сына-гея, чем труса. Он должен перестать мучить парня.

Все равно он уедет, а Гарри жить тут дальше и хорошо бы, чтоб он не страдал. Луи заявил, что он не гей. На что она спокойно ответила, что он может быть кем угодно, но он должен отдавать себе в этом отчет. И если ему нравится парень, то называй себя как хочешь, но факт остается фактом.

Положа руку на сердце, это было не совсем то, на что Луи рассчитывал. Он надеялся, что мама пожалеет его и скажет, что он ни в чем не виноват, а это все стечение обстоятельств, но… пожалуй, все прошло даже лучше и стало на свои места. Иногда необходима подобная встряска, чтобы принять решение и прекратить жалеть себя. Он справится. И Гарри тоже.

Осталась самая малость — поговорить с ним. Но сначала надо поговорить со Стеном, потому что нужно было бы узнать, как к этому отнесется Джемма, да и вообще мнение друга его очень волновало. Они говорили почти час. Вернее говорил Луи, а Стен периодически соглашался с его аргументами. В конце концов, вмешалась Джемма, которая, как оказалось, была рядом и все слышала, так как Стен включил «громкую связь». Она со вздохом сказала, что это, пожалуй, тот самый редкий случай, когда Томлинсон прав. А Гарри должен его понять, тем более, если его любит. Если любишь, то всегда поддержишь и, судя по звуку, поцеловала Стена. Потом они пообещали, что в случае чего поговорят и объяснят еще раз все Гарри, что обязательно поддержат его после отъезда Луи в Лондон, и попрощались.

Теперь самое сложное — Гарри. Он знал, что Хаз не будет с ним спорить. Но он не мог угадать его реакцию — они все-таки обговаривали «их» две недели. Поэтому его пальцы слегка дрожали, пока он набирал сообщение, и вздрогнул, когда получил ответ. Так как Луи прогулял школу, то он точно не знал, во сколько освободится Гарри и когда они смогут поговорить. До того момента, как Гарри вернется из школы, оставалось еще три часа.  
Видимо оттого, что нервничал, он решил переодеться, хотя понимал, что одежда в данном случае ничего не изменит. Перебрав весь шкаф, он влез в черные джинсы и светлый свитер. Подумав, он надел браслет Гарри, который все забывал ему вернуть. Как раз отдаст. Господи, еще два часа.

Следующий час он провел, играя с сестрами, позволив няне немного отдохнуть от непоседливых близнецов. И когда оставалось всего полчаса до встречи, он не усидел и выехал к Стайлсам, несмотря на то, что ехать было всего несколько минут, он не мог больше оставаться дома, ему казалось, что если он еще немного задержится, то точно передумает и все останется как есть. А он этого не хотел.

Конечно же, когда он приехал, то Гарри еще не было, но зато была Энн. К сожалению Луи, они не виделись после выписки Гарри из больницы, и сейчас заметно ощущалось повисшее в комнате напряжение. Он понимал, что разговора не избежать. И, видимо, сегодня был такой уж день, что он не только извинился за свое поведение, но и внезапно для себя рассказал, зачем приехал. Энн его внимательно слушала и, помолчав, все же согласилась:

 — Да, Луи. Я думаю, ты прав. Надо с этим заканчивать, даже если он не согласится сразу. Так и ему будет проще, и это, в конце концов, честно по отношению к себе… И не переживай за тот случай. Я думаю, вы оба сделали правильные выводы.

Когда Луи потянулся, чтоб обнять ее, как раз распахнулась дверь, и вошел Гарри. Луи в который раз удивился тому, как можно было выглядеть настолько очаровательным. Несмотря на то, что руки Гарри были перемазаны в ручке, волосы с одной стороны примяты, а с другой стороны торчали в разные стороны — наверное, Гарри усилено думал на последнем уроке, одной рукой ероша волосы, а другой — приглаживая. Но его глаза, улыбка, румянец от мороза — все это вместе сводило с ума. И Луи было совершенно непонятно, как это чудо могло влюбиться в него. Потому что так просто не бывает. Не с ним и не в этой жизни. А им еще предстоит долгий и серьезный разговор. Луи только вздохнул: теперь пути назад точно нет.

***  
К его удивлению, Гарри спокойно согласился. Он молча выслушал его. Вздохнул, обнял и прошептал:

— Только если ты так хочешь. Я согласен.

И все. Эта легкая победа слегка удивила его. Но раз уж так…

— Гарри, ты переночуешь у меня сегодня?

— Ты уверен? — Гарри слегка озадачен. — Завтра же пятница… нам вместе придется ехать. Ты правда хочешь?  
Луи только кивнул и прижал Гарри к себе чуть плотнее.

— Кстати, Хаз, — Луи поднял рукав, показывая браслет. — Ты потерял в машине. Тогда…

— Гарри только помотал головой:

— Оставь себе, на память. О… о нас, — и затянул браслет на запястье Луи.

Им немного не по себе, но никто не говорит об этом ни когда они выехали на оживленную улицу Йорка, ни за ужином, который они предпочли съесть наверху в комнате за просмотром старого доброго «Крепкого орешка», и, когда легли спать, тоже никто не заговорил о том, что завтра все изменится.

***  
Когда утром Луи припарковался у школы, на стоянке собралось, казалось, пол школы. Он заглушил двигатель и взглянул на Гарри: он выглядел идеально — Луи позаботился сам о его внешнем виде. Он сам подобрал ему рубашку, завязал школьный галстук. Может, он так и не старался, если бы не был в таком восторге от смущения мальчика, когда он его одевал.

Гарри тоже взглянул на него и улыбнулся — его губы слегка дрожали:

— Все?

— Да. Теперь все, — ответил Луи.

Они одновременно открыли двери машины и вышли. Луи подошел к Гарри, взял за руку и, прижав его к полированному боку машины, поцеловал на глазах почти у всей школы.

_Iʼm your man I will always love you The best I can._


	12. Fly Away From Here

_Aerosmith — Fly Away From Here_

Дорога на удивление была сухой, как и не было вчерашнего дождя. Несмотря на шестичасовые сумерки, ехать было легко и приятно, даже свет фар встречных машин не бил по глазам. Черный Porsche, слегка прижимаясь к асфальту, легко несся по автомагистрали из Лестера в Нортгемптон.

Легко обогнав зазевавшегося водителя Audi, Луи снизил скорость до разрешенной и широко улыбнулся. Впрочем, он не переставал улыбаться с самого утра. Ему было весело и удивительно легко на душе, когда он вез Гарри в Лондон на выходные. Они все сделали правильно и они справились. Энн отпустила Гарри с ним, и теперь у них есть практически два дня в Лондоне, без родственников, друзей и других лишних людей. Просто только их два дня в большом и шумном городе. Это существенный повод для радости, если для радости вообще нужен повод.

Самого Гарри не так восторгала поездка, как-то, что произошло сегодня в школе. То, о чем с утра до вечера гудели сплетницы в коридорах. Еще бы, такая новость — «Гарри Стайлc и Луи Томлинсон целовались на парковке», «Луи встречается с Гарри» и остальные всевозможные варианты и комбинации их имен. Это был самый громкий каминаут, который помнили стены их школы. Он не мог поверить своему счастью и то и дело отрывал взгляд от дороги, смотрел на Луи и улыбался.

— Я все не могу поверить, что мы это сделали. Я не могу поверить, что ты на это решился… — Гарри прикусил язык, такая неправильная фраза, а ведь меньше всего он хотел обидеть Луи. — Извини… Просто это произошло очень неожиданно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Луи улыбнулся и, похоже, совсем не злился. — Но это было нечестно по отношению к тебе, скрывать отношения. Я и решился. Как у тебя все прошло?

— Неплохо. По-моему, никто не удивился, — он пожал плечами. — Даже обидно как-то.

— Ты хотел скандалов, драк в туалете и прочих прелестей гомофобии?

— Нет, но… Тебя что били? У тебя все прошло плохо и… — Гарри в ужасе закрыл ладошкой рот и не закончил предложение.

— Меня? Нет, конечно. Ничего такого. Просто, как раз удивились, что я так внезапно, — он помахал рукой, подыскивая правильное слово. — Изменил направление. Но вообще все хорошо. Просто не всем так везет, понимаешь?

— Понимаю…

Гарри только вздохнул и завозился на сидении, усаживаясь удобнее. Он плохо соображал сегодня, слишком много произошло и продолжало происходить. В голове крутилось такое количество вопросов, эмоции переполняли, и он просто не представлял, как справиться со всем этим. Он попытался отвлечься на дорогу, когда увидел указатель с обозначением расстояний до городов. И события дня начали отходить на второй план, когда он понял, что до пункта их назначения осталось не больше двух часов.

Он и Луи едут в Лондон на целых два дня, где никого не будет, только они вдвоем в пустой квартире, с большой кроватью…

Было невозможно думать об этом дальше, и Гарри хотел спросить, с каким счетом Манчестер выиграл у Барселоны, просто чтобы отвлечься, когда телефон Луи проинформировал о новом сообщении.

— Гарри, ты можешь прочесть? Темно уже, я не хочу отрываться от дороги.

Гарри потянулся к телефону, разблокировал и посмотрел на экран:

— Это… Это Кэт… — голос дрогнул, несмотря на все попытки сохранять спокойствие.

Луи только кивнул:

— Читай, я не вижу смысла что-то скрывать от тебя.

Гарри вздохнул, открыл сообщение и неожиданно широко улыбнулся.

— Она пишет… «Не мне и не Джону, значит? Удачи, Томлинсон.» И смайлик с поцелуем.

Луи засмеялся и, глядя на него, Гарри тоже захохотал.

— Сучка. Но я же говорил, что она классная.

— Теперь, я думаю, что ты был прав, — Гарри улыбнулся, но тема была не самая приятная, поэтому он поспешил сменить ее. — Как ты уговорил маму отпустить меня?

— Поговорил с ней, — Луи пожал плечами, как будто в этом не было ничего необычного. — Сказал все, как есть, и она отпустила.

Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на него — это было не очень-то похоже на его маму, но раз уж Луи так сказал, то так и есть…

Не то чтобы у Гарри закончились вопросы, просто ему казалось неловким задавать их сейчас. Вообще-то ему было неловко задать их в любом случае, но когда не можешь угадать реакцию, то лучше подождать, когда они приедут и не отвлекать Луи от дороги всякими глупостями.

— Там, на заднем сидении… эм… подарок от Джеммы, — Луи потрогал челку, хотя она и так лежит идеально. — Возьми. Посмотри.

— Что там? — Гарри потянулся к яркому пакету. Открыл и, если бы не сидел, то точно бы упал. — Это… это…?  
Гарри покраснел от корней волос до горловины свитера, открыл окно, подышал и повернулся к Луи и прошептал:

— Она совсем… совсем спятила, да? Это…

— Да. В смысле, она не сошла с ума, но это смазка и пачка презервативов, да, — он шумно сглотнул и даже загар не смог скрыть легкий румянец на скулах.

Сказать, что ему было страшно, значит, ничего не сказать. Джемма прекрасно знала о его небольшом опыте и отлично подколола. По крайней мере, ему так показалось.

То, что секс между парнями сильно отличался от того, что происходит между парнем и девушкой, приводило его в какой-то ступор. Опыта с девушками у него хоть отбавляй, но что делать с таким же неопытным партнером, как он сам, Луи слабо представлял.

В тот раз, в машине, он был пьяный и смелый, все было интуитивно и прошло нормально, насколько он может оценить. Про тот самый-самый первый раз он старался и не думать, потому что с этими парнями никогда не знаешь, как все прошло — заплатил и ладно. Правды же никто не скажет. Интернет тоже давал неясную картину, а что касается гей-порно… Тут Луи пришлось признать, что он не настолько смел, как ему хотелось бы. Он так и не смог заставить себя нажать на кнопочку «Play».

Ситуация складывалась критическая, и он очень надеялся избежать разговоров о сексе и самого секса хотя бы сегодня. Можно же просто посмотреть фильм, правда? Или как тогда, утром…

Стратегия поведения никак не вырисовывалась у него в голове, и Луи ничего не оставалось, как надеяться на то, что все само как-то сложится. В конце концов, не было еще такого, чтобы он не нашел выхода из ситуации.

Краем глаза он поглядывал на Гарри, который еще смущенный, благодаря подарку своей сестры, старательно смотрел на дорогу, хотя там совершенно ничего интересного и не было, и внезапно подумал, что как бы не прошли их выходные, он никогда не пожалеет о том, что сделал сегодня утром. Потому что глядя на мальчика, который сидит на соседнем сидении, он понимал, что благодарен ему не только за то, что он его любит, но и за то, что научил его любить в ответ. Что разбудил в нем совершенно новые чувства, такие как нежность, желание шутить, чтобы только увидеть блеск в глазах, ямочку на щеке; обнимать, целовать просто так, без намека на какое-то продолжение, а просто потому что хочется, и многое-многое другое, о чем он раньше вовсе не задумывался.

Он совсем не жалел, что это не случилось раньше, ведь навряд ли два года назад он бы смог оценить это, если даже в 18 принять это было не так уж просто. Немного расстраивало то, что он слишком поспешно отправил письмо о согласии выйти на работу в начале марта, но раз ничего не изменить, то и жалеть не стоит, ведь так? Они же смогут видеться, Гарри сможет приезжать к нему или он будет возвращаться домой, хотя бы через выходные. Не на край света же он уезжает. От Йорка до Лондона всего три с половиной часа езды.

Гарри смотрел на дорогу и не обратил внимания на то, что они уже почти проехали Нортгемптон, что до Лондона оставалось чуть больше ста километров, не заметил, что радио выключено и слышно только, как шины шуршат по сухому асфальту, и не чувствовал того, что Луи время от времени посматривает на него.

Ему было ужасно стыдно, что все знали, чем они там будут заниматься. Наверняка знала и мама, которая помогла сложить ему сумку на пару дней, отчим, который хлопнул его по спине на прощание и сказал быть молодцом. О Джемме лучше вообще не думать. Она не только знала, но и подготовила «тематический подарок». Спасибо, что не попросила пригласительный на «вечеринку».

Не то чтобы он не был рад поездке, наоборот, но все же очевидность поездки слегка пугала. И возбуждала. Он знал, что Луи не может отменить свой переезд и, это, скорее всего, последние совместные выходные, поэтому секс 100% будет.

Как и что будет происходить, он представлял смутно, несмотря на всю информацию, полученную из журналов (сухое описание последовательности действий пугало больше, чем обнадеживало), из интернета (обсуждение на форумах опускало самооценку ниже некуда), что говорить о видео… где все были уж очень умелыми и раскованными. Одна надежда на Луи, он-то должен знать, — кстати, откуда? — что, когда и как. Ему-то намного проще.

Он вздохнул, мельком взглянул на Луи, который уверенно и расслабленно вел машину, и подумал, что секс это, конечно, прекрасно, но иногда хочется, чтобы между ними было что-то большее.

Ему даже в голову не могло прийти то, что Луи просто хочется провести с ним наедине какое-то время. Просто так. Смотреть старые фильмы, пить чай… или погулять где-то по Лондону после обеда, посмотреть на Лондонский глаз, а может заодно и прокатиться, если не будет слишком уж холодно, а может даже поцеловаться на самой его высшей точке.   

Просто, если бы он мог представить, что Луи тоже этого хочется, он бы совсем запутался в их и без того сложных отношениях, если можно это так назвать.

Ведь то, что произошло сегодня утром, не гарантировало ничего. Луи не говорил ничего о «дальше» и «потом». Еще неделя и все… Он останется один. Не один, конечно же, друзья не отвернулись от него, семья, Стен — все будет как раньше. Но совершенно точно, что без Луи.

Все-таки жаль, что Луи не сможет остаться в школе до конца учебного года, тогда бы у него было бы время заставить его полюбить себя. Конечно же, Гарри планировал приехать в Лондон на каникулах. Разумеется, как бы случайно. Предварительно придумав предлог, позвонить, предложить встретиться, ведь они не чужие друг другу! А там… Что будет «там» он представлял смутно, но это обнадеживало и, по крайней мере, мечтать-то никто не запретит. Ну и не забудет же Луи про семью. Он иногда будет возвращаться, а значит, они встретятся. Наверное, он не будет приезжать уж очень часто, ведь от Лондона до Йорка целых три с половиной часа езды.

Но пока все это отходило на задний план, об этом можно подумать позже. Спидометр отматывал километры, до Лондона оставалось совсем немного, всего полчаса езды


	13. Stand By Me

_Seal — Stand By Me_

Уже прошло довольно много времени, как он вышел из душа, давно пора было толкнуть тяжелую дверь и отправиться спать. Но Гарри стоял перед дверью и никак не мог решиться выйти из ванной. Луи отправил его помыться, очевидно же, что не просто так. Чтобы он… подготовился. Гарри застонал и уперся лбом в дверь. Почему же все так сложно? Почему он не переспал с кем-то другим? А с кем? Никто, собственно, никогда не предлагал. Кроме того, он же любит Луи и хотел, чтобы он был его первым? Он и стал им. Но почему же так страшно? Тогда, в машине, было совсем не так. Совсем-совсем не страшно, а весело и очень хорошо. Жаль, что сейчас нет той уверенности, с которой он тогда себя вел.

Гарри подошел к зеркалу, протер его рукой и критично оглядел себя: волосы мокрые, почти прямые, кажутся длиннее, от чего он больше похож на девчонку! Он ненавидел свои кудри, но мама так просила не обрезать. Ладно бы только волосы, но и этот прыщик на лбу, Гарри попытался прикрыть челкой, но, как назло, именно с этой стороны волосы уже высохли, сильно закручивались вверх и не хотели ложиться так, как ему необходимо.  
Ладно, черт с ним, с прыщиком, темно же, наверное, будет… Но он такой худой и нескладный, ниже живота совсем страшно смотреть. Может, он Луи совсем не понравится? Он ведь и не видел его тогда толком. Гарри только покачал головой, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале: как он вообще тут оказался, как Луи решился на отношения с ним? Не иначе у парня проблемы со зрением, не разглядел всей катастрофы.

Жаль, что нельзя просидеть в ванной всю ночь. Гарри снова вздохнул, подергал непослушную прядь и одернул кофту (спасибо маме, что положила однотонную пижаму, а не с принтом человека-паука на животе), толкнул дверь и отправился по коридору в спальню. С огромной кроватью, между прочим. Как жаль, что такие кровати предназначены только для секса, а не долгих нежных поцелуев и объятий.

В комнате было пусто, только тускло светил ночник, в смежной ванной шумела вода, а значит, Луи еще там. Гарри улегся подальше от света, подумав, натянул одеяло до подбородка и с замиранием сердца ждал, когда вода за дверью перестанет шуметь.

Луи и сам не знал, почему отправил Гарри в гостевой душ. Ну, как отправил? Он просто предложил ему ополоснуться перед сном, кажется, это прозвучало немного иронично, но у Луи всегда проскакивали циничные нотки, когда он нервничал. Стоило бы самому отправиться в дальнюю ванную комнату, а Гарри бы пошел в эту, что смежная со спальней. Видимо, от страха он растерял даже примитивную вежливость. Но он пытался быть вежливым, обходительным, помог Гарри выйти из машины, отодвинул стул за ужином. Хотя именно тут что-то казалось неправильным, Гарри же не девушка? Как вообще ведут себя с парнями?

Голова просто шла кругом от стремительных перемен — он-то думал, что камингаут — самая главная проблема. Но сейчас снова больше вопросов, чем ответов. Жаль, что у него нет никакого, даже самого завалящего знакомого-гея, чтобы все спросить, разузнать, попросить совета, в конце концов. Интернет, как источник, потерпел поражение. Книг типа «Как вести себя с парнем, который менее опытный, чем ты, если только месяц назад узнал, что ты гей?» еще никто не придумал. Луи засмеялся: если он справится, у него есть шанс написать эту самую книгу в помощь подросткам, которые только выходят на этот тернистый гомосексуальный путь. Какая чушь.  
Он потянулся за мочалкой, кажется, уже во второй раз. Можно еще немного потянуть время, перед тем, как выйти. Почему все так наперекосяк? Почему нужно выходить из душа и выполнять ожидания этого безумного парня? Зачем он ему вообще предлагал секс, когда не представляет толком, как доставить ему то удовольствие, которого он ждет?

Почему нельзя просто обняться и заснуть, чтобы не портить этот чудесный день? Ведь все было так хорошо, до тех пор, пока этот дурацкий фильм не закончился.

Луи шагнул под теплые струи, вспоминая вечер, с того момента, как они поднялись в квартиру. Спасибо мисс Джонсон, которая следила за квартирой и готовила, когда они семьей приезжали в Лондон на неделю-другую или у Джеймса были свои дела в городе, за ужин. Утка была превосходной, смородиновый пирог выше всяких похвал. Что говорить о губах Гарри, которые были такими темными и сладкими от ягод, что он то и дело отвлекался от «Смертельного оружия», чтобы поцеловать его.

Как выяснилось, это был очень короткий фильм, нужно было выбирать «Властелин колец», чтобы заснуть, обнявшись, и все бы обошлось на сегодня.

Луи уже третий раз смывал шампунь с волос, но все не решался выключить воду: это означало выйти и лечь в кровать, а он не готов.

Не то, чтобы он очень сомневался в себе, но Гарри… он такой хрупкий и еще совсем маленький. Храбрый, наглый, — Луи улыбнулся, вспоминая настойчивость Гарри, без которой ничего не было бы, — но такой ребенок. Очень не хочется причинить ему вред, боль или запомниться как «самый ужасный второй раз». Если бы все было так просто, как тогда в машине. Так пьяно, легко, немного даже весело и… и так хорошо. Даже шишка на макушке, от того, что он пару раз приложился о потолок низкой машины, не могла испортить впечатления от первой ночи.

Луи все-таки шагнул из душа, но воду так и не выключил, пусть будет так, словно он еще купается. Пригладив расческой волосы, потянулся за одеждой — выйти в полотенце с приглаженными волосами это совсем так, как в фильмах. Он в очередной раз нервно хохотнул и потянулся за кофтой. Кофта оказалась штанами. Как можно быть таким идиотом и вместо пижамы взять в ванную две пары штанов? Теперь придется выходить без кофты, с голым торсом. Герой любовник, не иначе.

Луи еще посмотрел на упругие струи, бьющие из крана, и решительно выключил воду. Нельзя просидеть в ванной всю ночь, нельзя быть таким трусом. Нельзя.

В конце концов, кто знает, может Гарри тоже немного не по себе или он уже заснул, и он просто уткнется в его невероятные кудри и сладко проспит до утра. А утром можно придумать кучу дел, и времени до вечера будет так много, что он обязательно что-то сообразит.

Погруженный в раздумья и мечты, Луи толкнул дверь. Гарри не спал. Огромные космически-зеленые глаза следили за его движениями, не отрываясь. Очень похоже на то, что Гарри смотрит на него с ожиданием, очень жаль, если он не сможет оправдать эти надежды.

Луи молча обошел кровать, откинул одеяло и лег на подушку. Выходило как-то паршиво, слишком далеко, и он подвинулся к Гарри. Тот вздрогнул, но не шевелился, даже не повернулся, так и лежал на спине, заинтересовано рассматривая потолок.

Луи молча изучал профиль мальчика, в тусклом свете ночника казалось, что он совсем неземной, прозрачная кожа, румянец, огромные глаза в обрамлении неприлично длинных ресниц подозрительно блестели, и если бы он не видел этого раньше, то подумал бы, что у парня температура.

— Гарри… ты что? — Луи подвинулся еще немного и перелег на его подушку, прикоснулся губами к виску.

Гарри шумно вздохнул. Вот и все. Сейчас он опозорится, и Луи никогда не захочет с ним больше иметь дело. Где взять ту смелость, когда его разбудил Луи, а он просил… облегчить его утренний дискомфорт? Все-таки в сказках правду пишут — утро вечера мудренее. Надо было притвориться спящим.

— Хаз, что случилось? — Луи встревоженно приподнялся на локте и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Лу, — Гарри повернулся, взглянул на Луи, закусив губу, которая предательски дрожала. — Лу, мне так страшно. Только не смейся, пожалуйста, — Гарри все-таки всхлипнул, но взял себя в руки. — Я так боюсь тебя разочаровать.  
Луи облегченно вздохнул — не одному ему страшно этой ночью. Вдвоем бояться легче.

— Хаз, — покачал головой Луи и поцеловал Гарри в нос, — это глупо. Я не должен этого говорить, но мне тоже страшно. Мне очень не хочется, чтобы ты запомнил эту ночь, как самое ужасное или нелепое, что у тебя было.  
Брови Гарри удивленно поползли вверх — он не ожидал этого услышать, но на душе стало как-то спокойнее. В конце концов, никто набрасываться на него не станет.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал, да и не было повода, — Луи подполз к ночнику и выключил свет. — Ты не против темноты, я надеюсь?

Сейчас совершенно неподходящий момент для подобного откровения, но для таких разговоров подходящих моментов не бывает. Это практически самое личное, что у него есть, и он ничего не хочет скрывать от Гарри. Лучше сейчас, чем потом, все равно это всплывет. Луи тяжело вздохнул.

— Не знаю интересно тебе это или нет, но я скажу, — Луи чувствовал, как Гарри пристально смотрел на него в темноте. Это не добавляло уверенности, и он сел на кровати, опираясь на подушку. Шелковистая ткань приятно холодила голую спину.

— Это может тебя разочаровать, но… Гарри, я не такой опытный, как кажусь тебе. У меня всего было два парня, если считать тебя. Наверное, нельзя говорить о таком, особенно сейчас. Но… Гарри, я люблю тебя. Это все так по-дурацки, и я, кажется, сейчас все испортил. Но, черт побери, я не хочу ничего от тебя скрывать.

— Луи, погоди, — Гарри тоже сел на кровати. — Ты меня любишь? Почему?

— То есть все остальное тебя не волнует?

— Зачем ты это говоришь? Лу, я и так с тобой согласен заниматься сексом, если ты этого еще хочешь. Тебе необязательно признаваться мне в любви и говорить что-то, чтобы я чувствовал себя увереннее.

Луи устало закрыл глаза. Отлично, он ему не верит. Он думает, что они приехали сюда только для того, чтобы потрахаться.

— Гарри, ты сейчас сказал большую глупость. Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Третий раз я не смогу повторить. Я не привез тебя сюда потрахаться. Я хочу провести с тобой выходные, чтобы никто нам не мешал. Чтобы обнимать тебя, целовать и держать за руку. Понимаешь? Я никогда не сбегал, чтобы смотреть старые боевики, есть пирог и вести долгие беседы в кровати. Скоро я уеду, и мы сможем видеться редко, только на выходных, в лучшем случае.  
Я совру, если скажу, что не хочу тебя, я хочу. Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся и смотрел так, словно я маньяк-убийца. Мне тоже немного не по себе. Я думаю, что люблю тебя, Гарри. Я не знаю точно, любовь ли это, но думаю, что это она. Я никогда не хотел так проводить время, я никогда не был так неуверен в себе. Это все из-за тебя, не пойму, как ты это делаешь, но все, чего я хочу, это обнимать и целовать тебя. И если ты не захочешь ничего большего, я не стану на тебя давить.

— Лу, — Гарри взял его за руку, — ты правда меня… любишь? Это ты все серьезно?

— Мне было бы глупо врать, не находишь? Правда, люблю, — Луи слабо улыбнулся, сжал ладошку Гарри.

— И ты говоришь, что у тебя не было до меня парней?

— Был. Один был. Вернее был один, с которым мы целовались, а второй был «мальчиком по вызову». В общем-то, это и есть практически весь мой опыт с парнями, — Луи смотрел Гарри в глаза, чтобы понять, какие эмоции он испытывает.

— Но как ты тогда со мной в машине? Так уверенно? — недоверчиво переспросил парень.

— Мы были пьяные, а ты был такой красивый, — Луи притянул парня к себе. — И ты меня соблазнил тогда.

Гарри покраснел до корней волос, хорошо, что темно. И прыщик не видно. Все казалось таким невероятным, наверное, он заснул, пока ждал Луи, и ему это просто снится. То, что Луи его любит. Что хочет с ним просто проводить время, что ничего не закончится с его отъездом. Что все только начинается… Он тихонько ущипнул себя за бедро, поморщился от боли, но не проснулся. Странно, но это все не сон. Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Луи и чуть не задохнулся от нежности в его взгляде. Похоже, и правда любит. Парень молча прижался к теплому плечу Томлинсона и улыбнулся. Это лучший день в его жизни. Это и правда стоило того, чтобы подождать пару лет. Луи этого стоил.

— Соблазнил, конечно. У меня не было другого выхода. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Может, кому-то и покажется, что это неправильно, но я так люблю тебя, что мне все равно, если кому-то что-то кажется.

Гарри запутался в своих словах и мыслях, смутился еще больше, когда Луи засмеялся, и уткнулся ему в шею. От Луи так хорошо пахло, он такой теплый и так ласково гладил его по спине, что Гарри сам не заметил, как задремал.

А Луи еще долго держал его в своих руках, слушая ровное дыхание, поглаживал спину и думал, что счастье — это гораздо проще, чем все считают. Просто иногда нужно поговорить, вместо того, чтобы задыхаться от собственных страхов. Все становится на свои места, и больше не нужно переживать, можно просто жить дальше. А страхи пусть останутся трусам, которые предпочитают промолчать, но сохранить образ крутого парня. Луи спокойно сможет жить и без этого, только если рядом будет его маленький, упрямый и самый смелый в мире мальчик.

***

Когда он проснулся, то Гарри рядом не было. Спрыгнув с кровати, он пошел искать, в надежде на то, что Стайлс не сбежал домой на первом поезде. Гарри нашелся на кухне, он что-то старательно размешивал в миске, сверяясь с мобильным телефоном.

По столу была рассыпана мука, пакет с молоком был открыт с другой стороны, но это совершенно не заботило Луи. Напряженное выражение лица, закушенная от усердия нижняя губа и перепачканная серая пижама стоили гораздо больше, чем какой-то порядок. Из использованных ингредиентов было ясно, что на завтрак планируются оладьи, которые Гарри, судя по всему, собирается готовить первый раз в жизни. Что из этого получится, представить было сложно, но Луи был готов есть хоть жареную бумагу, только если Гарри будет сидеть напротив.

— Я не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — наконец сказал он, стоя в дверном проеме.

Гарри вздрогнул и чуть не уронил миску.

— Господи! Зачем ты подкрадываешься так незаметно. Я чуть снова все не разлил.

Луи засмеялся и подошел ближе, вытащил миску из рук, отставил ее, приподнял мальчика и усадил рядом с миской на стол.

— И который раз ты это разливаешь?

— Второй. Но я все уберу. Честно. Ты же не злишься? Я хотел приготовить тебе оладьи. Но я не умею, и Джемма скинула мне рецепт, и вот я начал, но это все не так уж просто, и миска…

Луи не сдержался и засмеялся, провел пальцем по столу, где больше всего муки, вымазал нос Гарри, тот завизжал, попытался вырваться и спрыгнуть. Но вместо этого он задел злосчастную посудину, и жидкое тесто разлилось по столу и противно закапало на светлую плитку. Оба парня с интересом следили за процессом стекания теста на пол.

— Не будет теперь у нас завтрака, — вздохнул Гарри.- Впрочем, может это и к лучшему, я кажется, перепутал соду и соль. Ты умеешь готовить?

— Смеешься? Хотя, я могу сварить яйца или сообразить омлет. Кажется, это совсем просто, я видел, как мама это делает.

— Не сможешь, — с какой-то гордостью ответил Гарри.- Я все израсходовал на оладьи!

Луи снова засмеялся, потому что этот парень совершенно невозможный. Как он жил без него? Гарри, наконец, спрыгнул со стола, провел носом по ключице Луи, оставляя едва заметную белую пыль на его коже.

— Ты не передумал?

— Что передумал, Хаз?

— Что ты меня любишь.

— Нет, — мягко ответил Луи, притягивая Гарри за шнурок на кофте ближе. — Я только недавно надумал это. Я люблю тебя.

— И мы сделаем это?

— Со вчерашней ночи что-то изменилось?

— Нет, — Гарри вздохнул. — Я все еще боюсь. Но раз у нас тогда получилось, получится и в этот раз. Правда?

— Мы можем подождать…

— До вечера. — Гарри перебил его. — Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это сегодня. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — просто отвечает Луи. — Но куда ты торопишься, Хаз?

— Я просто больше не хочу бояться, понимаешь? Или ты не хочешь? Просто если ты не хочешь, то ты мне лучше сразу скажи…

Гарри замолкает только тогда, когда Луи накрывает его губы своими, целует, и когда отпускает, то у него слегка кружится голова.

— Если у тебя еще есть глупые мысли в голове, то лучше прибереги их на телефонный разговор. Потому что я не железный, — Луи толкает его к столу и прижимается бедрами. — Чувствуешь, как я тебя не хочу?

При всем желании, игнорировать то, что Луи прижимается к нему возбужденным членом, не получается и Гарри смущенно отводит взгляд:

— Значит тебе уже не страшно, да?

— Я все еще волнуюсь. — Луи прижимается лбом ко лбу Гарри. — Но ты же сам сказал, что вечность бояться не выйдет. Поэтому, если ты готов, то я тоже не буду бояться. Давай просто дождемся вечера.

***

Они ушли из дома еще утром. Вопрос с завтраком надо было как-то решать, ведь одними поцелуями сыт не будешь. Субботний Лондон был прекрасен: неожиданно теплый, солнечный день, приветливые официанты, бармены, кассиры на аттракционах, все казалось каким-то нереальным. Абсолютное и практически осязаемое счастье.  
Луи постоянно казалось, что какой-то прохожий или компания панков/рокеров/рэперов обязательно посмотрит неодобрительно, отпустит колкость, оскорбление, но мало кто вообще обращал внимание на парней, держащихся за руки.

Когда Гарри остановился, с восторгом рассматривая Биг Бен, Луи обнял его за плечи, притянул и целомудренно поцеловал, ни один прохожий не обернулся. Луи подхватил Гарри под затылок и поцеловал глубже, наслаждаясь тем, что Гарри отвечал на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью, осмелел и засунул руку в задний карман джинсов своего парня, слегка сжал ягодицу. Это был практически первый поцелуй на публике, тот, что был у школы, не считается. Но по-прежнему никаких окриков и освистываний.

Когда Луи разорвал поцелуй, увидел, что лишь одна пожилая пара с улыбкой смотрит на них. Никакой враждебности.  
Луи подумал, что мама, пожалуй, была права: людей гораздо больше волнует своя жизнь, большинству плевать на то, что ты гей. По сути, всем на всех плевать, пока ты не влазишь в их жизнь и не меняешь их устои. Луи с облегчением выдохнул, обняв Гарри за талию, удобно устроил голову у него на плече.

Гарри только счастливо вздохнул и поцеловал парня в лоб. Ему казалось, что если бы его не держала рука Луи, то он бы легко взлетел, как воздушный шарик с гелием, те, что отпускают в небо дети на праздники. Просто так бы взлетел, от счастья. От любви. От того, что Луи обнимает его посреди Лондона. Просто не верилось, что это все происходит с ним.

Все-таки загадывать желание, задувая свечи на торте в День Рождения замечательная традиция.

***

Они решили поужинать в ближайшей «Santa Maria», не особо усердствуя с поиском более приличного заведения.

— Знаешь, это, наверное, неправильно, что мы ужинаем в пиццерии. Стоило бы заказать столик в «Fifteen» или что-то в таком роде. У нас вроде как первое свидание, — отметил Луи, отпивая колу. — Обещаю в следующий раз организовать что-то более грандиозное.

— А мне нравится. В смысле, мне тут нравится. Тут вкусно. Я бы хотел тут жить. Не в пиццерии, а в Лондоне. Он такой большой, красивый и шумный. И ты сидишь рядом. Мне больше ничего не нужно.

— Но если я приглашу тебя в ресторан, на свидание, ты согласишься? — Луи кладет руку сверху ладошки Гарри. — Скажем, через три недели?

— Через три недели? В смысле это будет месяц, как мы с тобой…? — Гарри не договорив с изумлением посмотрел на Луи. — Я бы с удовольствием. Ты можешь меня пригласить.

— Тогда я тебя приглашаю, Гарри Стайлc. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание к Джейми Оливеру через три недели, скажем, часов на 5 вечера?

— Я принимаю твоё приглашение, мистер Томлинсон, — Гарри с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, глядя как веселые искры пляшут в глазах Луи. — Я приду к Джейми Оливеру через три недели на свидание с тобой.

— Я польщен, мистер Стайлс, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Луи и, все-таки не справившись с эмоциями, скатился со смехом под стол.

Гарри едва успел подхватить стакан с напитком, чтобы он не опрокинулся на голову хохочущему парню.  
Когда через пару минут он пришел в себя, допил колу, Гарри наклонился к его уху и что-то прошептал. Луи слегка покраснел, кивнул, натянул куртку, положил 20 фунтов на стол, махнул официанту и вслед за Гарри вышел из заведения.

***

Не то, чтобы это было похоже на что-то, что Луи рисовал в своем воображении. Когда Гарри сказал ему на ухо, что им уже давно пора быть дома, так как есть кое-что, чем ему хотелось бы заняться, он ни о чем не мог думать, кроме как о том, что будет происходить на этой огромной кровати в его спальне.

Проблема была только в том, что до кровати им все еще было далеко. Стаскивая куртку с сопящего и прижатого к стене Гарри, Луи думал, что очень жаль, что под рукой нет презерватива, потому что терпеть напряжение в штанах после поцелуев в такси, в лифте и теперь уже в коридоре, не было никаких сил. Особенно, когда руки Гарри нагло нырнули под свитер и ногти впились в спину. Сдерживаться стало совсем невозможно, и Луи за руку потянул парня в глубину квартиры, с трудом вспоминая где спальня.

Гарри хлопнулся прямо на незастеленную кровать, и когда почувствовал, что Луи расстегивает пояс на его джинсах, начал осознавать происходящее. Пожалуй, он был слишком смел, когда заявил, что готов это сделать сегодня же, он переоценил себя, когда позвал Луи домой. Но взглянув на разгоряченного парня, который, справившись с ремнем, принялся за пуговицы, понял, что вряд ли сможет остановить его. Да и стыдно как-то. Жалко. Он лучше просто потерпит, но ничего не скажет Луи, нельзя так обламывать человека, он же не «динамщик» какой-то! Только Гарри не подумал, что если он и мог бы смолчать или притвориться, то его спадающая эрекция никак не могла создать видимости сильного желания.

На Луи словно опрокинули ведро с ледяной водой, когда он почувствовал, как бугор в штанах Гарри медленно спадает. Еще бы, такой напор с его стороны. Он мысленно выругал себя за то, что чуть не изнасиловал бедного ребенка и, оторвавшись от шеи, на которой уже успел поставить пару ярких отметин, посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Если бы они были открыты, конечно же.

Гарри лежал, крепко зажмурившись, ожидая Бог знает чего, когда почувствовал, как Луи нежно его целует. Лоб, нос, подбородок, наконец, касается губ. Не грубо, не страстно, как в коридоре несколько минут назад, а нежно, как тогда, в машине. Это странным образом успокаивает. Навевает воспоминания о том, как все было на заднем сидении. Что было совсем не больно, может совсем немного утром, а было только очень хорошо. Только сейчас он кристально трезв и расслабиться совсем сложно.

— Хаз? — Луи разорвал поцелуй. — Посмотри на меня.

Гарри нехотя открыл глаза и постарался ободряюще улыбнуться нависшему над ним парню.

— Не бойся меня, ладно? — Луи стянул с себя свитер и остался в одной майке.

Гарри молча покивал.

— Нам необязательно заниматься сексом, ты же знаешь. Просто мне немного тяжело себя контролировать, когда ты… когда ты такой, — Луи провел рукой по торсу парня. — Но я не собираюсь тебя насиловать или что-то в этом роде. Мы можем посмотреть фильм, или… я даже не знаю, почитать, или, если хочешь, я могу лечь в другой комнате сегодня?

— Нет, Луи, не нужно в другой комнате, — Гарри потряс головой. — Я хочу спать с тобой вместе. Можно я схожу в душ?

— Конечно можно, Хаз. О чем ты спрашиваешь? — Луи сел на кровати и потер руками лицо, стараясь не смотреть, как Гарри с пижамой в руках выскользнул из комнаты.

Луи вышел в коридор, поднял куртку, которая валялась в противоположном от шкафа углу, достал сигареты и направился в комнату, которая служила Джеймсу кабинетом, когда он задерживался в Лондоне по делам компании. Сигарету перед сном он точно заслужил.

Глубоко затянувшись, он подумал, что, наверное, это была не лучшая идея ехать на выходные вдвоем так рано. То, что они тогда переспали, совсем не облегчало, а только усложняло их отношения. Луи никогда не придавал сексу особо важного значения именно потому, что никаких проблем до последнего времени не возникало.

То, что ему самому было не по себе, не шло ни в какое сравнение со страхом Гарри. К сожалению, ему было не совсем понятно, чего именно боится парень, чтобы хотя бы как-то помочь расслабиться. Конечно, всегда есть алкоголь, как способ борьбы со страхом и волнением, но Луи сразу отмел эту идею. Хватило и первого раза, сейчас это было бы подло с его стороны, споить Гарри, чтобы развести на секс. А он никогда не был просто потребителем, чтобы там о нем ни думали, но ни одна девушка не оказывалась в его постели против её желания.  
Глядя, как тлеет сигарета, он думал, что, в общем-то, все не так и плохо складывается. Только как после такого ложиться в одну кровать с Гарри, он не представлял. Разве подрочить в душе, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение.

Луи никогда не думал, что любовь — настолько сильный афродизиак. Потому что так, как он хотел Гарри, он не хотел никого и никогда. Хотелось просто запереть двери в комнате и не вылазить из кровати несколько дней подряд, а лучше неделю. Гарри был таким неискушенным, невинным, но при этом таким соблазнительным, что только от одной улыбки перехватывало дыхание. Неимоверно хотелось большего. Хотелось увидеть румянец от возбуждения, слышать неровное дыхание, чтобы губы его мальчика припухли от поцелуев. Постоянно вспоминался вечер, проведенный на заднем сидении его машины, от чего сильно тянуло внизу живота и стояло так, словно он перепутал аспирин с виагрой.

Так сильно он не хотел ни одну девушку и тем более ни одного парня. Сейчас, когда мысли немного улеглись и упорядочились, он постарался припомнить парней, которые вызывали у него желание. Кроме Джоша, симпатичного тренера в качалке, которую он посещал в прошлом году, да и того парня, с которым у него был первый секс, никто не вызывал никакого интереса. Странно, почему так? Они не были похожи между собой ничем, кроме светлой кожи и более темных, чем у него, волос.

Сминая сигарету в пепельнице, Луи подумал о том, как все было у Гарри. Интересно, а у Гарри была какая-то влюблённость до него? Сама мысль казалась неприятной, и Луи нервно хохотнул. Докатился — ревнует к парню, которого сам придумал.

Судя по шуму воды Гарри был еще в душе и Луи с каким-то садистским удовольствием представил, как тот выглядит сейчас: весь разгоряченный, расслабленный от горячей воды. Образ был настолько яркий, что член болезненно напрягся в узких светлых джинсах, и ему ничего не оставалось, как поторопиться в душ.

Стоя под обжигающе горячей водой, Гарри сосредоточено думал. Вся эта ситуация, в которой была только его вина, жутко его расстраивала. Было неприятно осознавать, что он заставляет Луи мучиться. Потому что, что бы Луи ему ни говорил, но он прекрасно знал, что такое стояк в штанах, когда нет возможности спустить пар.

Обычно Гарри не из тех, кто обещает, а потом дает задний ход, но тут он попросту растерялся от такого напора. В какой-то момент показалось, что Луи возьмет его без всякой подготовки, прямо в коридоре, развернув к стене лицом. Это пугало, но и, с другой стороны, безумно льстило. Никто и никогда не проявлял к нему таких неконтролируемых эмоций. Было глупо отказываться от такого, безумно глупо. Особенно, если самому хотелось до спазмов внизу живота. Хотелось снова почувствовать Луи в себе, и чтобы он снова задел «ту самую» точку, которую в учебнике анатомии прозаично называют простатой. И, собственно, она совсем не для удовольствия. Гарри засмеялся и фыркнул, когда вода попала в нос. Зачем он вспоминает курс анатомии в душе, тогда как за дверью его ждет самый горячий и красивый, и самый лучший парень в мире? И не только самый любимый, но и любящий. Он в этом больше не сомневался. Вряд ли человек, который не испытывает таких чувств, стойко выдержал бы два отказа за одни сутки.

Гарри, решительно выключил воду и вытерся полотенцем. Наверное, стоит предпринять еще одну попытку, только Луи предупреждать не стоит. На случай очередного фиаско. Поэтому он отложил пижамные штаны в сторону и, натянув боксерки, быстро, пока не передумал, направился в спальню. Как только он нырнул под одеяло, он услышал, как в душе перестала шуметь вода и, через пару минут, вышел Луи в пижамных штанах и черной майке. Единственная мысль, которая промелькнула в голове у Гарри, была о том, что ему достался самый сексуальный парень в этом гребаном мире.

Луи тихо прошел по пушистому ковру и, потушив свет, молча забрался под одеяло. Вид растрепанного и разгоряченного Гарри совершенно не способствовал спокойному сну. Пришлось повернуться к нему спиной, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Но когда Гарри прижался к нему, стало совсем тяжело. Надо идти спать куда-то в другое место.

— Гарри, слушай, я не хочу тебя обидеть, но… ох, — Луи не закончил фразу когда почувствовал руку под своей майкой.

Гарри касался подушечками пальцев, дышал в затылок. Плавные, даже какие-то осторожные прикосновения, от которых кожа покрылась мурашками, а в голове стало совсем пусто, до звона. Пальцы гладили живот и, когда начали спускаться к резинке штанов, Луи перехватил руку и резко перевернулся лицом к Гарри, плотно соприкоснувшись бедрами.

— Гарри, — прошептал он. — Что ты творишь?

В ответ Гарри только молча толкнулся бедрами. И, перехватив ладонь Луи, положил себе на ягодицу.  
— Лу, — губы Гарри практически касались губ Луи. — Пожалуйста…

Луи молча сжал ягодицу, плотнее прижимая парня к себе, коснулся губ. Легко, словно боялся, что тот передумает, но когда почувствовал, как Гарри запускает пальцы в его волосы, углубил поцелуй. Отодвинув резинку трусов Гарри, наконец, дотронулся до нежной кожи, заставив того тихонько застонать в губы, начал покрывать поцелуями шею, слегка прикусывая кожу.

Легко перевернув парня на спину, он стянул с себя майку, прижался, чтобы чувствовать его кожей, слегка прикусил плечо, заставляя Гарри удивленно охнуть. Опускаясь ниже, Луи, казалось, не оставил ни одного участка кожи без внимания. Он целовал, гладил, слегка кусал и тут же зализывал, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как Гарри расслабляется.

Поведя языком вокруг пупка, Луи уверенно взялся за резинку белья, Гарри только слегка привстал, помогая раздеть себя. Откинув ненужное белье подальше, Луи провел по бедру вверх, наклонился и провел языком от основания до головки члена. Чувствуя как Гарри вздрогнул, он мягко накрыл член губами и, стараясь не зацепить нежную кожу зубами, начал скользить вниз.

Второй минет в жизни давался немного сложнее, но он просто пытался повторить то, что обычно вытворяли девушки. Судя по тому, как Гарри крепко сжал его волосы, у него получалось неплохо.

— Луи, нет… ох, нет, не нужно, — внезапно, откуда-то сверху, прохрипел парень. — Я не хочу так. Я хочу… я хочу с тобой.

Луи молча выпустил член изо рта, в последний раз провел языком по головке и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке. Подарок Джеммы дождался своего часа. Хорошо, что вчера он распаковал все и сейчас не придется мучиться, отрывая зубами целлофан.

Выдавив смазку себе на ладонь, он растер гель по пальцам, согревая, посмотрел на парня. Хоть в комнате было темно, но света фонарей с улицы вполне хватало, чтобы осветить кровать, на которой, широко раскинув ноги, лежал Гарри. От этого зрелища кровь в голове зашумела сильнее, но он пообещал себе, что будет медленным и осторожным.

— Согни ноги, Хаз, — мягко попросил он.

И когда тот послушно согнул ноги в коленях, Луи аккуратно провел между ягодиц пальцем, коснулся ануса и слегка надавил. Смазки много, и палец легко вошел внутрь.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и только вздрогнул, когда Луи начал аккуратные движения, смазывая его изнутри. Он очень старался расслабиться, когда второй палец так же медленно проник в него.

— Вот и все, — Луи наклонился и поцеловал. — Все хорошо?

И, дождавшись утвердительного кивка Гарри, начал движение пальцами, слегка раздвигая, вошел глубже, слегка согнул. По крайней мере, как он помнит, так писали на форуме. Почувствовал, как Гарри вздрогнул, согнул чуть сильнее и, бинго! , он выгибается, вскидывает вверх бедра, хватает ртом воздух. Коснулся еще и еще раз, почувствовал, как парень под ним совсем расслабился, ввел третий палец.

Гарри замер, всхлипнул и постарался насадиться глубже, ему очень хотелось снова почувствовать прикосновения внутри, от которых пронизывает удовольствием до кончиков пальцев.

Но Луи просто скользил пальцами, слегка раздвигая, немного ускорив темп, целовал шею, покусывал мочку уха, тяжело дышал, вжимаясь лбом в подушку, не позволяя себе большего. И только когда Гарри начал ритмично двигать бедрами, он аккуратно вышел из него и, наконец, стащил с себя штаны. Член стоял колом, и он подумал, что хорошо бы продержаться подольше, потому что быстрая мастурбация в душе, похоже, не очень помогает.

Быстро разорвав обертку презерватива, он раскатал латекс на члене и, смазав себя, аккуратно лег сверху, упираясь одной рукой в подушку, а второй направив себя к растянутому входу. Луи вошел плавно, одним движением, чувствуя, как мышцы туго обхватили его член. С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигаться, пока Гарри не привык, он наклонился, поцеловал его в висок, щеку, прижался губами к шее и, когда почувствовал едва заметное движение бедер, начал выходить. Чуть смещая угол, он старался найти ту точку, от касания которой Гарри так стонал. Через пару осторожных фрикций парень под ним протяжно охнул, и Луи начал двигаться быстрее, каждый раз попадая точно в нерв. От этого Гарри начал совершенно неприлично и громко стонать, прижимая Луи к себе ближе. Терся возбужденным членом о его живот, вскидывал бедра, просил большего.

— Лу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — как в бреду повторял Гарри, впиваясь пальцами в плечо парня.

И когда ему показалось, что он сейчас взорвется, Луи наконец, просунул руку между их животами, крепко сжал его член, пара резких движений и Гарри громко кончил, залив спермой свой живот.

Луи почувствовал, как член парня пульсирует в его руке, и одновременно мышцы мягко сокращаются вокруг него, от чего, толкнувшись в последний раз, он, облегченно всхлипнув, кончил глубоко в Гарри. В голове словно взрывались разноцветные фейерверки, и ему стоило огромных трудов удержаться на локтях и не свалиться вниз.  
Он открыл глаза, поцеловал мальчика в нос, тот улыбнулся и сонно пробормотал что-то невнятное.

На душе стало спокойно — Гарри не было больно, он смог сдержать себя, и у них все получилось. Получилось. Сейчас это не казалось чем-то сложным, как полчаса назад. Все оказалось гораздо проще и гораздо фееричнее, чем ему представлялось. Луи улыбнулся и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, придерживая презерватив, вышел из Гарри, и отправился в душ.

Когда он вернулся, то Гарри уже перевернулся на живот и влажное полотенце, которое он захватил с собой из ванной, оказалось ненужным. Луи накрыл обоих одеялом и, обняв Гарри, уснул, не донеся голову до подушки.

***

Утром он проснулся от того, что Гарри целовал его в шею, щекотно. Луи, рассмеявшись, притянул парня поближе, начал устраиваться у него на плече, чтобы подремать еще немного. Как только он улегся, Гарри тут же начал перебирать его волосы, горячо дышать в макушку, и волей-неволей Луи пришлось просыпаться.

— Зачем ты меня будишь, вредина?

— Потому что я соскучился, глупый.

— Как-то ты быстро…

— Сегодня первые выходные моих каникул!

Луи засмеялся и сел на кровати — манера изъясняться у Гарри всегда была потрясающей.

— В том смысле, что тебе не нужно никуда идти, и мы можем приготовить завтрак, — объяснил кудрявый парень, улыбаясь. — Я не хочу провести весь день в постели.

— Да? А я очень рассчитывал, что какое-то время мы проведем в постели, раз уж мне никуда не нужно идти, — он расстроено встал с кровати, обошел и, схватив Гарри за руку, вытащил из кровати. — Раз ты, вредный мальчишка, не хочешь провести весь день со мной в постели, то все утро ты проведешь со мной в душе.

Гарри смеялся. Солнце светило в распахнутые окна, и у них было впереди целое лето. Целая жизнь. Целая вечность. А может даже немного больше.

**~the End~**


End file.
